Shattered
by blackgem17
Summary: Triple Crossover: CM/SN/TVD Elena is the daughter of John Winchester, but he discovered a daunting secret Elena runs away and starts a new life. Years later, her brothers show up for her own safety. But leaving brings up a big problem. Her husband is a FBI Agent! How will she deal with that situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Criminal Minds, Supernatural, or The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena's POV

I laid on my side, just relishing waking up everyday and not worrying every damn second. I snuggled close to the warm body that just made me want to abandon all sense that is left in me.

I popped my eye open and glanced at the clock. It was 6.15 a.m. I wanted to say nothing and go back to sleep and keep him to myself all morning. i clung tight to his arm and sighed. "Honey, wake up. You have to be in the office in a little bit." I said.

He groaned and planted his face in the pillow. I couldn't help the smile that clouded my face. "More sleep!" He groaned.

I sat up and straddled his back. I leaned down until my chest was against his back. "Get up, mister and I promised a little shower action before you go in." I kissed his neck and slid off him until my feet met the floor. He rolled over to his side and stared up at me with his sleepish smile.

He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out his face.

"I remember last time we had a little shower action, we was both late to work." he said, sitting up.

I bit on bottom lip. "True, you are right, but if I believe you would get in serious trouble, I would have waited." I said, inching closer to the bathroom, while he followed.

He cocked hie eyebrow at me with a teasing smile. "Obviously, we heard two different versions of Hotch's chastisement." He said, leaning closer to my face. I wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck and smile.

"I would've tooken him serious if I didn't see the amusement in his eyes." I laughed.

"Well, I took that speech very literally." he laughed. "Well, Mr. Reid, we could waste precious time or we could share a shower together. What's it going to be?" I said, removing my shirt and retreating into the bathroom. Already taking his shirt off, he continued to speak.

"Well since we both risk being late, its only reasonable to share a shower. Plus, we save water." he said, reaching over and turning on the shower. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. I smiled, leaning in, nuzzling his neck. "Those sound like reasonable reasons." I murmured.

"But most importantly, its more time with my lovely wife, Elena." I stopped and looked up in his eyes. Just adoration and love filled his soft, green eyes.

" I Love you, Spence." I said, stepping back into the shower, pulling him in with me. He smiled and kissed me softly. he pulled back an inch and stared into my eyes.

"I love you too, Elena." He said, reaching back and closing the shower door.

An hour later, we were racing down the expressway to Quantico. "Hotch is going to kill me!" Spencer said, shuffling his papers together and organizing his bag.

"Spence, you've only been late your first time this year. I hardly doubt that hotch will kill you. Plus, he will have to get through me." I smirked.

"Well, not everyone can withstand his deathstare." Spencer mumbled, zipping up his bag. "True, but hotch is a teddy bear at heart. Plus, you have Morgan as back up." I said with confidence, pulling off the expressway.

"Morgan will just tease and confuse me with his sexual innuendos. He enjoys my discomfort and you just encourages him." he said, leaning against his seat. I mocked gasp. "I would never!" A smile broke out on my face.

"You can't even keep a straight face. You and Morgan are two peas in a pod." Spencer laughed as I pulled in front of the FBI Headquarters.

"Hopefully, I will see you later." I said. "If I have to leave right away, I will leave a voicemail on your cell and call you when you get off at the hospital." Spencer said, leaning over and kissing me and got out the car. He closed the door, then yelled out "I love you!"

I rolled down the window. "I love you and be safe." i said with a wave. Spencer disappeared in the building and I sat there for a few minutes, then drove off.

Arriving at the hospital 15 minutes later and parked in my usual spot. I grabbed my bag and my cup of coffee and shimmied out the car. I locked my door and did a quick scan of the parking lot, before heading into the hospital."Hi, Ernie! I see your leg is feeling better." I said, walking to the elevators. Ernie (Morgan Freeman) was a older, black man. Gray streaked his hair. He had the sweetest smiles you would ever see. Spencer and I would have ocassional dinners with Ernie and his wife Mariella.

"Im well tuned man, because of you." He said, walking over with a container. "mariella made sure that you have these." I tooked the container and opened it. I smiled and looked up.

"Tell Mari thank you for the cinnabons and I might just have to kidnap her if she keeps spoiling me like this!" I said with a bright smile. I turned to get on the elevator.

Ernie smiled, walking in front of the elevator. "Fight ya' to the tooth and nail!" He laughed heartily." I laughed too.

"Look forward to it. Enjoy the day!" I said.

"You too!" Ernie said, before the doors closed. I stopped on the surgical floor and I got off and went to the locker room. I already had my scrubs on, so I just had to put my belongings in the locker.

"Hey, Nurse Reid?" A person said from behind me.I locked my locker and turned to the person, who spoked to me. A fellow surical nurse, Mara, spoke. She had vibrant red hair with sparkling green eyes. I was taller than her by at least two inches. Light freckles decorated her face.

"Oh, Nurse Fallow, how can I help you?" I asked, while slipping on my shoes.

"Doctor Launder requested you to assist in a surgery with him as the leading nurse." Mara said.

I rolled my eyes. That guy try anything to get to get in my pants. Shining my wedding ring in his face wasn't enough I guess. "Do you know what surgery room it will take place in?" I said, walking out next to her.

"Surgery room 103C. By the way, it is a massive tumor that needs to be removed, so I would stretch if I was you." Mara said, walking away. i groaned and headed towards 103C. I walked into the prep room to find several surgeons and five other nurses scrubbing down. My eyes spotted Dr. Launder talking away to the Cardiothoracic surgeon, Dr. Arthur Mallory.

Dr. Launder looked my way and made a subtle wink at me. the nerve of that man! I turned away and walked to a clear sink. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, controlling my anger. I opened my eyes and Dr. Launder was on the side of me.

"Elena, I didn't see you this morning." He smiled.

"I was running late. Second, don't call me that. It is Nurse Reid to you and every other associate I work with." I said. I walked over to the sink and started to scrub down my arms. I felt a hand on my lower back and I tensed up.

" Why must you play hard to get?" Dr. Launder said. I turned the sink off and turned and shoved him off his hand. I lowered my voice to threatening growl.

"You touch me again and so help me God I will end your glorious surgical carer real quick. And if you think I'm bluffing, try me again." I ordered, resuming the scrubbing down routine.

Nearly ten hours later, the tumor was successfully. At this point, I was ready scrub myself raw. I went back to the lockers and grabbed my clean street clothes. I went over to the women's showers. I stripped and tossed the ruin scrubs in the garbage. I turned on the shower and stepped under, not minding the cold water. Every muscle twitched and burned with pain. I was ready to go to sleep and stay in bed all day.

I don't know why, but this unbearable wave of being watched came over me. I took a step back and wiped the water from my face and glanced around the communal showers. Satisfied I wasn't seeing anyone, I made a move back to the water, but a noise had me jerking back. I turned off the shower head and wrapping my towel around my body.

"Hello?" I said, knowing that was a total cliche punchline. I scooped up my scrubs and darted over to the bathroom stall and started to hurriedly put on my clothes. I was getting my top over my head when I heard footsteps creeping around. I kept my eyes on the shadow as I propped myself on the toilet seat. i got in defense mode while berated myself for not having my knife on me.

The person walked passed the stall and I slowly unlatched the lock and got down. I counted to three, then charged out ready to disarm anyone in my path, but I hear a high shrill. My fist froze in mid-air, aligned with Mara's face. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled out, catching my breath.

Mara clutched at her chest and leaned against a pillar while she ran her hands through her hair. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?" She yelled back in anger. "You're the one ready to pound my face!" She stepped back. I quickly drew my fist back and narrowed my eyes at Mara.

"Someone was lurking in here not too long ago. So, I ran to the stalls. Did you see someone come out when you came in?" I asked, looking over the locker room with careful eyes. Mara shook her head.

"No! Just me!" She said frowning. That didn't exactly made me feel better. I slowly backed away keeping my eye on Mara. "I'm sorry about that. See you around." I said.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure." Mara said, heading back to the showers. I made a quick exit, back to the main lockers. I walked over to my locker and opened it and gathered my stuff and put them in my bag. I placed the strap over my shoulder. I jumped when my phone started to ring. I retrieved my phone off the top shelf and answered it.

"Hello? I said, wiggling my wallet out my bag.

"Hi, sweetie. I wasn't expecting to catch you." Spencer said.

"Well, I just got done assisting with a near ten hour surgery. Pretty intense! So, since you're calling, I can assume your on a jet or already somewhere on a case." I said, smiling to myself.

"Yes, you can assume that, but I wanted to call you. I'm already at my destination. I have a few minutes to spare to talk to my lovely wife." He said. I smiled..

"Good timing. I'm headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. So, how long do you think the case will last?" I said, walking out the locker room towards the elevators.

" I'm hopeful of a couple of weeks, but the lack of evidence might prolong the whole thing. So, what time will you be getting off?" Spencer explained.

"Well, I have a reprieve for a few hours then I comeback at 11:30 for rounds tonight." I said, waiting for the elevator. I look to my right and saw a man standing at the end of the hall. It wasn't that unusual, but the man looking directly at me. He was wearing a tan trench coat with a dark suit underneath. His hair dark brown and had intense blue eyes. He wasn't exactly threatening, but it was unsettling. The elevator dinged, breaking my concentration, so my focus went on the door. Once it opened, I looked back and the man was gone.

"Elena?" I heard my name and I shook my head.

"Sorry Spence. I was distracted. What did you say?" I said., stepping on the elevator and going to the back.

"I was saying make sure someone walk you to your car when you leave. It is dangerous at that time of night." Spencer lectured. It just made me light up inside.

"One of the security guards will escort me out. Don't worry." I said, elevator stopping on the first floor, which I got off of. "Morgan, will you stop pestering me about that leather jacket?" Spencer said in the background.

"Ooooo! What leather jacket?" I questioned.

"Morgan purchased me a leather jacket and is insisting I wear it. He has personal vendetta against sweater vest." Spencer rambled. "Because their the worst clothing item I have ever seen! Plus, their not favorable with the ladies!" Morgan said in the background.

I laughed. "Well, I already married to an amazing woman, so their is no other ladies I need to attract attention to." Spencer retorted.

I smiled with warmth. "I feel the same exact way. And Morgan you're cut off from the chocolate chip cookies for being a bad influence." I said, laughing.

"I will take the jacket back right this second if I can get off the blacklist for your chocolate chip cookies!" Morgan mocked.

I was about to say something, but I got a better idea. "Let Spencer keep the jacket and I will surprise him one night." I smirked.

"Naughty, naughty girl!" Morgan chuckled.

"What does that suppose to mean? It wouldn't exactly be a surprise if I know you have it and why does it have to be at night?" Spencer rambled on.

Morgan and I just laughed our asses off. "Spencer, you have a

lot to learn." Morgan responded.

I can imagine the confuse look on his face. I walked into the cafeteria and got in line. "As much as I would love to talk with you two, I'm going to eat right now and I know each of you have work to get back to work." I said, grabbing a chocolate muffin.

"Okay, talk to you later. I love you and put back the chocolate muffin." Spencer laughed and hung up the phone. I looked down at my phone with astonishment. How do he do that? I put my phone in my pocket and put back the muffin. I grabbed a chicken Caesar salad and a cranberry juice. I paid the lady and went on my way to the parking lot. It was still outside, but the sun was settling. I scan the parking lot. I didn't detect any eminent danger, so I continued to my car. I got to my car, so I unlocked it and got in.

Once I was settled, I started the car and left.

It was smooth ride back to the apartment. I grabbed my food and bag and exited the car. I enter the apartments and walked to the third floor. I wrangled my keys out, stopping in front of the door. Ready to put my key, I stopped my self. I took a closer look at knob and noticed the key hole been tampered with. I reached to the back of my pants and check if my knife was secured. I proceeded to unlock the door and went in. I dropped my bag and food at the door and closed the door behind me.

I kept the light off and subtly scan the room. I continued to move around the room, not seeing anything. Then, suddenly something jumped from behind covering my mouth. I took my right elbow and jerked backwards. The person loosen their hold and I went forward. I kicked the person backwards. I grabbed my knife and jumped the person who attacked me. Up and close, I could tell it was a man. he grabbed my wrist with knife, trying to wrangle it out my grasp. I headbutted the man and pinned him successfully. I had knife at his neck.

All of a sudden, the light came on, but I kept my eye on the attacker. My eyes adjusted and to my fucking surprise, it was the last person I thought I would see.

"Elena?" A voice said from behind me.

I looked back and growled. Scratch That! To my surprise, it was the last TWO fucking people I thought I would see! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I growled.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TVD/SN/CM.

Sam's POV

A Week Ago...

I was sitting at a desk that placed into the motel room. I scan the internet looking for any case, but I was coming up short. I closed my laptop and stood up and stretch. The motel door flung open, Dean barging in. "I've brought food." He said, coming over and handing me a salad. Dean fopped in my seat, taking out his burger. (Heart attack if you ask me.) He made googly eyes at the burger and bit into it. He was saying something, but the chewed up food in his mouth was making my skin crawl. I pushed my food to the side.

"Sam, are you listening to me?" Dean said, glaring at me.

I was too distracted by the dead cow in your mouth to pay attention." I smirked. Dean flipped me off and continued to eat.

"Anyway Bitchboy, did you find anything?" Dean asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

I sat up, becoming serious. "Thats the thing, Dean. There is nothing to find demon wise. It's as if their keeping a low profile. With Lucifer free, I would have thought they would be dancing on top of cars.

Dean pulled out his apple pie, eyeing with the most admiration. I rolled my eyes. "I believe the demons are planning something. Even the Devil himself is quiet." Pulling my salad back over.

Dean nodded. "I have to agree, Sam." I jumped up, gun already drawn. I lowered it with a sigh. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, CAS! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED!" Dean growled.

Castiel cocked his head to the side a little. "Dean, it's Castiel, not Jesus. You should know that." Castiel said, walking near the table.

"It is an expression, Cas. Nevermind!" Dean said, still noticing the confused look on Castiel's face.

"Castiel, what did you mean when you agreed with me?" I said, getting back on track, knowing Dean would have continued the teasing to mess with Castiel for his own amusement.

"As you already know, I've been looking for ways to divert the apocalypse. I captured and interrogated one of Crowley's followers. He admitted the most unsettling news." Castiel said, looking at me.

"Okay, Cas, don't leave us in suspense. I'm basically turning gray over here." Dean said.

"It seems that Lucifer is seeking out another vessel like Michael is doing with Adam." Castiel said.

"It's not unpossible, but any other meat suit will burn out." Dean said.

"True, but there are rumors that their is a direct descendant of John Winchester. Another sibling." Castiel said, looking between us. I looked to Dean, reflecting his look. Dean kicked the chair over. "FUCK!" He yelled out. Castiel observed Dean, interest lighting up his eyes. "We know who he going after." I said, already getting on my computer and starting a new search.

"I don't understand." Castiel said.

"We have a younger sister. Her name is Elena. At the age of sixteen, she ran away for reasons unknown." I said, giving him the basics. My eye caught Dean's twitch.

"Dean?" I said, narrowing my eyes. He didn't face me, but answered with a grunt. "You know something. Spill!" I said, my eye trained on him. Dean shrugged.

"I don't kno what you're talking about." He mumbled.

" Just like you, I can read you like a book. You never elaborated why Elena left in the first place."I said, leaning forward.

Dean sighed. "Elena left for the same reason you did, Sam. To have a normal life." Dean said bitterly.

I was about to say something, but Castiel cut me off. "We don't have time for this. Crowley have scouts searching for her. And that's not counting Lucifer and his followers." Castiel said.

"Why is Crowley looking for Elena?" Dean asked.

"To keep Lucifer from starting the Apocalypse. We don't want find out what the angels will do once word gets out. We need to find her before any opposition does." Castiel said simply.

"How do you propose to do that, Captain Genius?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

The room filled with silence. Dean and I, looking at Castiel, who was scanning the room.

"Cas, what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm looking for 'Captain Genius' Dean mentioned earlier." Castiel said, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Cas, tell us how we are going to find Elena?" I said, getting back on track.

"I will use your blood to track her. It's going to take sometime, because I have to search everywhere." Castiel explained.

"No, I have an idea where she is. Try Virginia first." Dean said, rubbing his jaw with a forlorn expression. He pulled out his knife, knicking his arm. He wiped the blood on the napkin, then handed to Castiel.

"If you find her, don't approach her. Come back for us and we will handle it. Okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I can do that." Then, he disappeared. Silence filled the room

"I'm not stupid, Dean. Something more is happening and I want to know what." I said.

Dean sighed and flopped on the bed. He pulled the whiskey from under the bed. "Grab those two glasses off the table." He ordered.

"None for me." I said, reaching for one.

"Trust me, your going to need one once I'm done." Dean said.

Elena's POV

**I looked at Sam and Dean as I listened to the story they were telling me how the apocalypse started to this point about me. "Tell me you are kidding! NO!" I yelled, jumping from the couch.**

**"Elena, listen-" I cut off Sam**

**"No! You two can't just walk back in my life after abandoning me after all these years and wrecking it." I said.**

**"Elena, -" Cutting off Dean**

**"STOP! I want you to leave! NOW!" I ordered, walking to my door nd opening it. "Leave, before I call the police." I threatened. Sam looked defeated and walked out the door and Dean followed. Dean stopped at the threshold.**

**"You having a hissy fit is not going to change that you have Winchester blood pumping through your body." Dean grunted.**

**I narrowed my eyes. "That maybe true, but I stopped being a Winchester when you let John put a gun to my head. Now, leave!" I growled, not feeling sorry for words flowed from my mouth. Dean walked out. I tried to close the door, but Sam reached out.**

**"Look, I know everything is hard to process, but once you thought it over. We will be at motel, Green Shores, waiting for you." Sam said.**

**I stared at expressionless. "Why do you think I'm going to show up?" I retorted.**

**He smiled a little. "Because you're the same little girl I grew up with. Selfless." He removed his hand and left. I shut my door and tears sprung to my eyes. I ran to the kitchen sink and threw up. I turned on the cold water, splashing my face.**

**The house phone started to ring and I wobbled to the phone, picking it up. "Hello." I said, wiping my tears.**

**"Elena, I have been calling for the past hour on your cellphone. Are you okay?" Caroline questioned.**

**"Care, you won't believe what , or who, walked in my doors!" I sniffled, taking a seat on the floor.**

**"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.**

**"My brothers, Sam and Dean, were just here." I explained, as if the words were insane themselves.**

**"As in the brothers you haven't seen since you were sixteen?" Caroline asked.**

**"The one and only. I want it so badly that it is just my imagination ." I said, running my hands through my hair.**

**"What did they want after all this time?" Caroline questioned.**

**"I don't want to get into it right now. I will tell you later." I said.**

**"Maybe you can come to New Orleans for the weekend?" Caroline asked hopefully.**

**"Maybe." I said simply, knowing I won't. I'm not bringing that trouble to them. I glanced at the clock and it was 7:45 p.m. "Caroline, I need to sleep before I go back into work tonight." I was exhausted and if sleep could allow me to escape reality, I will take it.**

**"I want you to consider something and don't get mad." Caroline said nervously.**

**"Okay." Already have an idea what she about to say.**

**"You should tell Spencer about the supernatural." Caroline said.**

**"Caroline, we've been over this a million times. I'm not dragging Spencer into this life. If I had an chance to get out forever I would in a heartbeat." I said.**

**"He is going to find out sooner or later." Caroline argued.**

**"Then, I will handle it at that point of time. Until then, he will live a normal life. He already have to deal with human monsters on a daily basis, he don't have to deal with true evil." I said with finality.**

**"Fine, its your choice. I just want you to be happy." She said.**

**"And I'm happy, Caroline. I will talk to you later." I said.**

**"Okay, bye." She hung up. I put the phone down and sighed. I took off my shoes and went to my bed. I laid down on Spencer's side and nuzzled my face his pillow. His scent filled my senses and tears came pouring down and it didn't stop. I eventually cried myself to sleep.**

**A loud shrill startled me out my sleep. Dazed, I looked around the room seeking out the nuisance. I turned off the alarm that read 10:55. Shit! I must have hit the snooze button a few times. I got out bed and ran to the bathroom.**

**I did a quick scrub down and came out with fresh scrubs on. I put my hair in a ponytail and brush my teeth. I ran to my living room and put on my shoes. I grabbed my knapsack and threw the strap over my shoulder. I grabbed my sweater and keys and left the apartment.**

**I ran all the way down to parking garage. I did a quick scan of the parking lot. Nothing I could see, so I continued to my car. I sped out the parking lot and towards the expressway. I came to a stoplight that just turned red.**

**My phone started to vibrate and Spencer's name popped up. I didn't even have a chance to touch the phone when my car was rammed from behind. My head hit the steering wheel with a sickening crack. My car was still being moved forward until I was in the middle of the intersection. My head lolled to the left, seeing a eighteen wheeler coming at me full speed. **

**I was helpless. The only peace was that I was able to turn away from my eminent death. When the impact came, my body felt like it was ripped to pieces. Maybe that was the case. I felt the car flip. I don't know how many times, but I do know I was upside down. The last thing I saw was Spencer's name on my phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD, TO, and Supernatural Characters. Sorry for the wait. Will be updating Unexpected soon. Thanks for the patience.**

Hotch's POV

My team, except Morgan and Spencer, was sitting at a table in the County Sheriff's office . We was looking over the latest evidence from the latest victim.

"He is power assuring rapist. He met each of these girls. Girls most likely rejected his affections, sending him into a frenzy, raping and killing them." Emily said.

"Then the remorse develops. He crosses their arms over their arms, protecting their innocence." Rossi said, leaning against his hair. Morgan and Spencer walks into the room.

"We found our link!" Morgan exclaimed. Reid went over to the projector and turned it on.

"We interviewed all five families and search the victim's rooms. We found this picture with all the girls and others." Spencer explained. Morgan handed the picture over to Spencer, which he displayed on the projector.

"It turns out that the victims and others were in a chastity club." Morgan said. My phone started to ring. I looked at my phone. It was home office. Why would they be calling? I answered the phone. "Agent Hotchner." I said, stepping in the hall.

"Agent Hotchner, this Cady Ghiles. I was asked to get in touch with you. Do you know where is Dr. Spencer Reid? I can't locate him." She explained.

"He is currently with the team. Can I ask what this about?" I inquired, already wasting time with this woman. In the background, I heard a gasp, along with shuffling. Then, "GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Someone screamed.

"Hotch, this Garcia. Spencer needs to return back to Virginia, sir." Penelope sniffled. My frown deepened.

"Garcia, what is going on?" I asked.

"Its … it's about Elena. She was in a fatal car accident." Garcia started to wail. "Its all over the news, sir."

My throat tighten as I struggled to regain composure. "Are you telling me that she is dead, Garcia?" I asked.

"I checked her records about an hour ago and she was pronounced dead at 12:45 a.m." Garcia said. I rubbed my face, eyes glancing at Spencer through the glass. He was looking down at the reports, living in temporary happiness. I have notified family after family about deaths, but the fact I have to face Spencer. A whole another ball field. How can I look him in the eye?

"Hotchner? Are you still there?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah. Do you have anything on the investigation itself?" I questioned, taking control and turning away from the room.

"Yes. What the police have determined was that it was foul play. The security is quite gruesome." Garcia cried on the phone. "I just don't understand why would anyone do this to her?" Garcia stumbled over her words.

"Was any suspects apprehended?" I asked, walking into the men's room.

"They are currently chasing the men down right as we speak. They were tracked down to an abandoned warehouse that housed the two men. FBI is offering services if you wanted to know." Garcia explained.

"Keep me posted, Garcia." I said.

"Yes, sir. I have two plane tickets purchased for the next plane out to Virginia." She said.

"Thanks, bye." I said, hanging up my phone. I took a breath and stared at the exit. This was no different, but it was. It was personal and that makes it even worse. I walked out the bathroom and back to the conference room. I walked in and all eyes turned to me.

"Who was on the phone?" Rossi asked, without looking up from the crime scene photos.

"It was Garcia." I said simply.

"What did she have for us?" Morgan asked, still examining the picture as if the killer's name would pop out.

I felt a headache coming on strong. "I will explain later. Spencer?" I said. Spencer turned from the report and looked up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Everyone tensed and stared at me. Spencer looked around the room He cuffed his hair behind his ear and got up from his seat. Morgan looked at me and mouthed "What's wrong?" He asked. I simply shook my head and followed Spencer out, closing the door.

Spencer did usual posture, standing up straight with his hands stuffed in his pocket, staring at me. "Spencer, Garcia just called me. It is about Elena." I said, gripping my hand into a fist, controlling my emotions.

Spencer eyes lit up when I mentioned Elena's name, making my gut twist in knots. "My phone been dead. I tried calling her around Eleven, but she must have been at work. I will call her when I'm done." Spencer said.

"Spencer… Elena was in a fatal car accident." I explained, waiting for the outburst. Spencer stared at me, before he started to shake his head, frowning.

"Fatal? That can't be possible! I talked to her yesterday! She is alive and healthy!" Spencer yelled. He marched past me and back into the room. I walked in after him.

"Derek, let me see your phone!" Spencer said, hand outreached. Derek looked between the two of us, hesitating. He finally unclipped his phone, handing it over Spencer, who fiercely opened it and dialing at the numbers hectically.

Rossi came over, pushing up his glasses. "What is going on?"

I rubbed my jaw. "Elena… she is dead." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Pick up! Pick up! Please!" Spencer pleaded.

"Morgan, I need you to escort Spencer back to Virginia." I ordered Morgan.

"She is at the hospital, Hotch! She leaves her phone in locker sometimes. I'm going to call the hospital itself." Spencer said, getting flustered. He started to dial another number, then he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm looking for my wife, Elena Reid. She is a surgical nurse." Spencer rambled off.

He nodded his head, listening. "Yes, I can wait." Spencer said, pacing.

After a moment, Spencer continued to speak. "Hello. Yes, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm calling to confirm that my wife is at work." Spencer said.

He grabbed the nearest swivel chair and slowly sat down as listened to the other person the line. His eyes glisten and his face crumpled into an intense frown.

I could tell he stopped listening as he froze. He handed the phone back to Derek. He grabbed Emily's laptop and turned it to himself.

"Spencer, don't do that to yourself. You do not want to those photos online. Let Derek take you back to Virginia." Rossi said.

Spencer shook his head, but continued to type on the computer. "I need to see this. I need to do this." Spencer whispered.

He hit 'enter' on the computer and we waited for him work through this on his own. He just kept sorting through the photos.

Every timid hot on the table became harder. His face glowed red as he stood abruptly stood, knocking everything off the table that was in sight. He ounces his fist into the table.

I came up from behind, locking his arms to his sides. He wiggled fiercely trying to break the hold. "GET OFF OF ME!" Spencer yelled to the top of his lungs. He tried throwing me off again by elbowing me but I held on.

"No, because you are hurting yourself. I'm sorry about Elena. I know it hurts, but we need to get you back to Virginia to Elena. Elena needs you." I said calmly. The fight left Spencer. I had to shift my weight to accommodate Spencer's slumped form.

" I can't!" Spencer wailed, covering his face.

I gripped his shoulder tighter. "Yes, you can. Your love will give you the strength." I said. I took a breath. "Listen, I'm going to let go and Derek is going to take you straight to the airport and take you to Virginia. Garcia is going to pick you up and take you anywhere you want to be. Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I let go. He swayed on his feet for a bit but managed.

"Morgan, take Spencer to the airport. Try to get him something to help him sleep." I ordered, resuming my usual character. I felt in control. Morgan nodded and lead Spencer out the room. I turned back to the room.

"Poor, Spencer." Emily whispered, shaking out of shock.

******"As much as I want to leave, we still have a killer to catch. So let's move efficiently and effectively." I said. I picked up the case file off the floor, hoping to clear my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD TO OR SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS**

Spencer's POV

_I riding my bike around CalTech, observing the latest alterations from last year. It was quite impressive. This is my last year of college and I still didn't know where my current degrees will take me into._

_I watch as the latest freshmen filed in, taking in the the next adventure of their lives. Everyone was grouped with their friends, trying to stray away from the tour guide. Or another group trying to take down everything guide said. That was me when I first came here._

_As I scanned the group, my eye caught the most beautiful creature. Her long brown hair, falling against her slender frame. Before she even turned around, I knew she beautiful, but that didn't stop the gasp from leaving my lips when she turned. Our eyes met for brief second before I found myself being launched through the air. My bike crashed into a pole. How embarrassing! I could hear feet shuffling towards me, but my head throbbed enough not to care._

_"Sir, are you okay?" A woman asked. She came closer, dropped to my side. Her face was blurred by the sun, but her hair covered the sun. It was the girl from before._

_"Sir, are you okay?" The girl smiled. _

_I closed my eyes, trying collect my thoughts. It's just a girl. No one special. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, looking back at her. I tried to sit up, but I got dizzy. _

_"How about we wait for the nurse to get here? Can I inspect your head?" The girl asked._

_"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes._

_"I want to make sure that break open the skin." She explained._

_"Ummm. Okay?" I said, unsure. _

_She ran her hands through my hair, almost a caress. My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation it brought. My heart beat a little faster. _

_"Well, you don't have an laceration, but you might have a little bump, sir." She explained._

_She stirred me out of my daze and my eyes widen opened. I registered her words. "Spencer."_

_She frowned. "Excuse me?" She asked, confused._

_I smiled a little. "My name is Spencer. Sir is a little old for me seeing that I'm about your age." I said._

_She smirked. "Well, its nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Elena." She smiled brightly. She looked back a little and turned back. "The nurse is coming. I hope to see you around, Spencer." She said, moving out of the way for the nurse. Before I could respond, she was walking away. I smiled a little after her and turned my attentions to the nurse._

I sat on the plane, remembering the defining moment I met Elena. The plane was ear piercing silence, as if they knew I was in mourning. Morgan tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't even keep up with the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Eventually he gave up and sat in silence along with me. Morgan and Elena was close, more like siblings since hers lived in Louisiana. Those are phone calls I don't look forward to. I tried keep my mind off the possible death of my wife, but my mind wandered right back to it. I held most of tears at bay, but some escaped anyway.

"Do you think she suffered, Derek?" I whispered, staring ahead.

"Spence, I would like to tell that she didn't. It was quick, painless, but I can't. I simply don't know." Morgan replied.

I nodded solemnly. "Thanks for coming. She would want you there." I told him, keeping calm, or at least that was what I was attempting to do. "I wish to know what happened." I mumbled, but he heard nevertheless.

"We will worry about that later, Spence. I'm going to drop you off at home so you can settle." Morgan said.

I shook my head. "No, take me to the hospital morgue first. I have to see her first." I argued, finally looking at him. Morgan was going to retort, but I cut him off. "I can't wait another second without knowing. Without seeing her with my own eyes. If she is really… dead, it is not going change from two hours or a day from now. Please don't argue about this with me. I made up my mind." I said, staring at him.

His eyes shifted down, but he gave me a nod of agreement. I sat back in my chair, preparing for the worst.

In Louisiana….

Caroline's POV

I sat on the porch, trying Elena's number again and still no answer. I tried to remain calm, but something wasn't sitting well with me.

"Love, why are you up so early?" Klaus asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know I intend to overreact sometimes, but Elena isn't answering her phone." I explained.

"Care, you know she works long shifts at the hospital. She could be asleep or at the hospital. No need to worry." Klaus said, kissing my cheek.

"I know. I shouldn't be so overbearing. She's been stressed lately." I feel so bad not telling him about her biological brothers showing up at her doorstep. I nibbled at my lip, contemplating to ignore my bad feeling, but Klaus took my decision away.

"Just stop your worrying, I will call Justin to get a update to where Elena is. Will that make you feel better?" He smiled.

"You know me so well." He pulled out his phone. "You know you're going have to tell her she has a bodyguard sooner or later." I teased.

"I will and she will have to deal with it. I'm not letting my baby sister go off unprotected where I'm not near." Klaus mumbled, putting the phone up to his ear. The phone kept ringing until it went to the voicemail.

Klaus frowned and stared at the phone. "Weird. Justin always answer his phone." He mumbled.

I was about to retort when my phone beeped. I turned on my iPhone and looked at Facebook status that had tagged Elena and others in. My bad feeling rolled in waves at me.

I hesitated a second before clicking on the notification.

**_Jessica Bowie Status: We lost a fellow friend today. Prayers go out to Elena's family and friends. Just another wonderful life taken. Hope Elena Reid is in a better place."_**

I stared at my phone until the screen went dark, but the words was imprinted on my brain.

"Care, what's wrong?" Klaus asked. I wanted to speak, but voice faltered. I watched as Klaus kneel before me, reaching out to my face.

"Care, why are you crying?" Klaus chuckled nervously. I couldn't find my words so I light up my phone and went back to the post. I handed over my phone. He looked between me and phone.

He began to read the post as I watched him frown at the words. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. I ran after him, finding him in the bedroom, getting dressed.

"Klaus, what are doing?" I whispered.

"I'm returning to Virginia to see for myself. I need to know that she is alive and well. Then, I'm going to find that Jessica girl and rip her throat out. Anymore questions?" He said, harshly.

"I'm coming with, Klaus. And don't try to even argue with me or so help me God..." I walked off to the bathroom. I closed the door and let the tears spill.

I knew what I was going to happened, but it didn't stop the spark of faith within me to stop.

Klaus' POV

_"Nik, why can't I go to the party? Kol and Rebekah is coming with me !" Elena protested, still preparing for the party._

_"Elena, do you really think I would entrust your well being to those two? Their kids themselves." I explained, focusing on my drawing._

_"Look, I'm only going to have fun for a few hours and come home early. I going out of town with Elijah tomorrow, so I won't be drinking." Elena said, sliding on her flats._

_"Elena, I don't doubt that you will, but you will not be going to the party. That's final! Nothing else to discuss." I said, going back to my drawing._

_"You can't dictate every aspect of my life, Niklaus. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. I'm going to the party and I will be back at a respectable hour." Elena argued, heading towards the door._

_My angered flare and jumped up in a haste. "If you leave, don't come back." Fuck! Why did I just say that?!_

_Elena stiffen, turning towards me, tears in her eyes. I stepped forward, trying to take my words back. "Elena, I'm- '_

_"How could you say those words to me? That was just low!" Elena cried._

_"I didn't mean what I said." I said, walking after her, watching the door slam in my face. "Fuck!" I mumbled, rubbing at my face._

_Hours past, not a single text, call, or a damn email. Kol and Rebekah came stumbling in, laughing their asses off._

_"Where is Elena?" The jumped and turned their focus unto me. _

_"What are you talking about? I thought you wouldn't let her go to the party." Rebekah said._

_"I haven't seen her at the party. What did you do?" Kol narrowed his eyes at me._

_I rolled my eyes and continued to harass Elena's phone wit calls and messages. "I may have have deepen her abandonment issues. I wasn't thinking." I defended weakly._

_"You know what? I'm going to bed. You better have her home when I wake 's all I have to say. Goodnight." Rebekah said, stumbling off to her room._

_Kol flopped on the couch and stared at me. "What?" I growled._

_"Does being an ass an art form for you or is natural?" Kol asked, just remaining impassive._

_I grabbed the nearest object, glass vase, and whipped towards him. Unfortunately, he moved out the way. "I would leave too with that attitude." Kol said, walking away._

_"You don't need to leave. I have a dagger and a coffin with your name on it." I retorted back, already with my phone out calling my resident witch._

_"Bonnie, I need you to track down Elena for me." I said._

_"What did you do this time?" Bonnie questioned in her knowing tone._

_"Why is being overprotective such a bad thing? Will you find her or not?" I asked, getting frustrated._

_"You pay for a trip to Italy for us girls and you have yourself a deal." Bonnie said._

_"I can see why Kol is so enamored by you. Fine, now do the damn spell." I hung up, not waiting for a reply._

_Twenty Minutes later…_

_I found myself at a bus station, looking for Elena. I walked around in the terminal, spotting her sitting on a bench, crying._

_I walked over quietly, sit down next to her. "Elena?" I looked to her and she avoided my gaze._

_"What do you want? Didn't you say not to come back?" Elena grunted venomously._

_"I didn't mean any of what I said, Elena. I was an ass and I said that without thinking. When I found you, I felt an instant connection with you. With my siblings, I don't have to necessarily have to worry about their well being, but you. I have to. I have too many enemies that would take a chance at that advantage. I want to see you grow old and gray with liver spots." I saw her crack a smile at that._

_"__I never want you to leave, no matter what I say. You are my family." I said. A bus pulled up in front of us and silence swept over us.__"My bus is here, Niklaus." Elena mumbled, getting up. The shock must have been written all over my face._

_"You're still leaving?" I croaked, emotion tightening my throat._

_She nodded. "I'm sorry." Elena walked past me to get on the bus and I stood there, stuck. I turned around and watched as the doors closed. The bus revved up and slowly started to drive away. I waited and waited for the bus to stop, Elena fleeing from the offending vehicle, right into my arms. But it never did. The bus rounded the corner and left from sight._

_I don't know how long I stood there, but eventually my feet got the moving._

_Few hours later…_

_I walked in the house, trying how to tell my siblings that Elena left. Soon as I tell them, they are just going to leave me here to rot. "Elijah? Rebekah? Kol?" I called out, already brooding and in a foul mood._

_No one answered, so I walked to my study, on to find Elena sitting behind my desk, feet propped up. I stopped and stared, not caring that I looked like a gaping fish. "What are you doing here?" I thought you were-"_

_"On a bus leaving town? Yep, I was until I realized I was going to break a promise we made a few years ago. Look, I know I can be a pain, but you can be suffocating. We can also agree that we have deep issues we are not ready to confront yet. I need to be able live my life, Klaus. If it is meant for me to die, nothing you can do to change that. I want you part of this life, but I already escaped a controlling family dynamic. I don't need another. Do you understand?" Elena got up from her seat and came around to stand in front of me._

_"__I can't promise that I won't be overprotective, but I will promise that I will try to back up a little." I said, swallowing my pride._

_Elena smiled, then pulled me into a hug. "That's all I can ask for, Nik. I promise always and forever."_

Caroline came out the bathroom, dressed in a summer dress with a jean jacket. "Are you ready?" She whispered, walking towards the door.

I nod and grabbed the keys and leave after her. "Always and forever." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

SPENCER'S POV

We finally touched ground after a few hours. My heart was pounding at an alarming rate. I tried to calm down, take steady breaths. Every step toward the exit from the terminal left me breathless. I couldn't believe when I blinked again. I was in the parking lot, standing next to Derek. I saw Penelope pull up with her colorful car. She wasn't her normal preppy self. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a flannel dress with black leggings with a blazer.

Not once when she was making her way to me, she looked at me. She kept her eye trained on Derek or the ground. She finally stopped a few feet away. "Spence, I -" Penelope tried to say something but I cut her off.

"Please, don't. Just take me to her. That's all I need right now." I said, clenching my bag to stop the tremor.

She nodded. I walked past her and got in the car. I looked back to see Morgan holding her, taking her keys away from her. A pang jealously pinched at my heart. I turned away, getting i the back. Drek lead Penelope to the passenger. Once she was secure, he went to the driver's side. One he was settled, he pulled off to the traffic.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_I walked in my advanced Latin class that I took interest in a couple of years ago. I took a seat towards the back of class. I'm not really much of a social type. I pulled out my notes, sorting through the ones from the last Latin class I took. Not that I needed the notes since I could remember pretty much everything._**

**_I looked around the class and it was ten others beside myself in the class._**

**_"Is this seat taken?" A voice said from my left. I whipped my head up to the speaker and breath got caught in my throat. It was the girl from a week ago. She smiled at me waiting for an answer._**

**_"Ye-Yes. I me-mean no. It's not ta-ken." I said stumbling over my words. Quit it, Spencer. You never act like this with anyone else. She smile, not commenting over my nervous antics. _**

**_She took the seat and turned towards me. "So, Spence, how's your head?" She asked._**

**_"Just a little bump. Nothing too serious." I triumphed in my head. I said a complete sentence._**

**_"That's good." She nodded. She turns away to write in a journal. We sit in a comfortable silence. While she's distracted, I took the time to observe her. She had a little crinkle on her forehead when she focus. She was fairly young to be in the class. My age, I believe. I wonder why she was in such advance class._**

**_"Did your high school offer Latin?" I asked._**  
**_She looked confused. "No. I pretty much known Latin my whole life. I wouldn't be surprised my first word was in Latin." She laughed at the joke I quite didn't get. Interesting._**

**_"You? Did you test out of your beginning classes?" She towards me once again._**

**_"Ummm, no. I took all the classes." I said._**

**_"Wow, you are way older than you look." She mumbled._**

**_"I'm only eighteen." I said, confused._**

**_"Really? I'm confuse. What grade are you?" She asked, interest piqued._**

**_"Well, I'm in the doctorate program. I was enroll in college at the age of twelve." I said._**

**_"I've never met a boy genius before." She said with a teasing smile._**

**_My defense went up. I knew where this was going. "Its nothing special." I said, emotionless. All brain have gotten me was trouble. Girls like her don't see past the nerd._**

**_"Well, I think its quite spectacular. Don't hide or be ashamed of your mind. Knowledge is a beautiful thing to have." She said, patting my hand. Then she turned to face the instructor. I was stunned in silence, simply amazed. My mind was lost during the whole session, focusing on the beautiful creature. Only if everyone had her perspective._**

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

Even though the drive is half an hour, it felt like an eternity to the hospital. We pulled into the familiar hospital parking lot. I look up to the hospital and the pit of my stomach widen. Derek parked closer to the entrance. Derek and Penelope got up and stood outside the car, but I remained in the car.

"I'm not ready, Derek." My eyes stung, so I pinched my eyes closed, trying to stop. Tears escaped through anyway. I felt a hand grip my forearm firmly.

"Spencer, listen to me. We have to be strong. You have to be strong for Elena. Remember, you won't be alone through this." Penelope said.

Unshed tears glazed me eyes as I nodded and got out the car. I put my hands in my pocket and trailed behind to the entrance of the hospital.

One foot inside, every set of eyes swooped to me. Majority was pity and sympathy. I looked to ground and let Penelope direct me through the crowd. We walked over to elevators and got on. Derek pressed the button to the basement. I leaned against the wall, inhaling then exhaling. Elevator dinged and the doors slid open. up ahead I could see the office. The hall was dark and gloomy. The elevator doors was about to close, but Derek held them opened "Reid, come on. We are with you every step." Derek said. I took the staggering step forward, but I didn't stop. I took the long strides, until I reached the the entrance of the morgue. My hand touched the knobbed and I was winded.

I couldn't breathe. I stumbled into the wall, grasping my chest. I sunk to the ground, trying to let the hair in. I heard footsteps approach fast, but I couldn't focus.

"Derek, he's having a panic attack." Penelope said.

"Let me try." I hear another voice that wasn't there before. A body drops next to me and engulfs me in a hug. A hand strokes my head.

"Breathe in and out, Spencer." The voice said. I felt myself calming down. My arms wrapped around the person and I cried. I cried like I never did before.

"Let it all out, Spencer. Its okay!" The voice whispered.

"She didn't deserve this!" I wailed through my sobs.

"I know, sweetie. I know!" The voice replied.

I loosen my grip and pulled back. "Caroline?"

"Yeah, its me." Caroline said through her own sniffles.

"How did you-"

"Find out? A fucking FaceBook post." She said.

"Do everyone know?" I said, wiping my tears.

"No. Just Klaus and I. We drove up immediately after finding out." Caroline said.

"How long you've been here?" I asked, gripping her hand.

"We arrived about an hour ago. Klaus left about ten minutes ago. I wanted more time." Caroline said, tears escaping.

We went silent. I glanced at the door. "I don't think I can do it, Care." I whispered.

"Yes, you can. You have family and friends that will be waiting for you. So, we are going to get up off this floor and go in there. Because I need you to go get the bastards who did this, Spencer." Caroline said with conviction. She stood up, offering her hand.

I took her hand, knowing I can't give into grief yet. I have one more thing to accomplish before moving on. Without saying another word, I push opened the door and walked in a little.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A person came around the corner, wearing dark blue scrubs and a labcoat . He was male with black hair, middle age, with blue eyes.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm here to see my wife Elena." I whispered the last part.

"I'm Dr. Keith Maxwell. Please follow me." He said. I followed him into the next room, which was similar to all other hospital morgues visited in my career span.

"I didn't have a chance to put her away, because she had previous visitors not too long ago." Dr. Maxwell said. I didn't focus on his words, more on the metal slab ahead me that had my attention. A white sheet covered the figure, but I could see dull, once vibrant, hair fanned out. I stumbled closer to the figure, grasping the side of the metal table.

"Would you like me to pull the sheet back, Dr. Reid?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

No, I don't. I shouldn't even be here, unless work related. I shouldn't face the possibility of burying my love. I look up, unshed tears and simply nodded.

He grabbed the top and pulled the sheet down to her collarbone. My heart dropped and shatter in microscopic pieces when's Elena's pale face came into view. Her eyes were closed and I noticed small bruises peppering her face.

The lips that once had me stuttering utter nonsense or the smile that brighten a day is pale, dry, and blue.

This wasn't Elena. She was gone, but leaving her shell as a reminder that was saying "I left my mark on the world."

I laid my head against hers, trying to breathe in her scent. It was so fainst. "I'm so, so, so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you. We've barely had time compared to a lifetime we could have had." I sobbed.

I caressed the side of her face. I don't know how long I stood there, just holding onto her. I felt a hand on my back. "Spencer, we have to go. The morgue is closing down." Caroline said.

"Okay." I whispered, but I didn't move. My grip tighten.  
"I can't leave her, Caroline! She will be alone." I cried at my irrationality. She's dead!

Caroline rubbed my back. "I know. I feel the same way. Oh, God!" She said, whimpering.

"Look at me." A voice said from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Klaus. I stood up, composing myself before turning around. He stood there, anger written across his face, but no one could miss the tears shedding. He was holding something in his hands.

"You don't get to give up. You have the people responsible for this to catch. You don't get give up while life keeps going on. You're not going to ruin Elena's memory like that. You going to grieve. You're going get your chance to be angry, sad, and more. As much as I don't want to look at you right now, I know Elena would want me to help you the best way I can. Don't make me disappoint!" Klaus growled the last part. He went to walk away.

"Klaus, I'm sor-"

"Don't. Just don't." Klaus said. The morgue door slammed shut, echoing through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPN/TVD/CM CHARACTERS.**

Sam's POV

Dean and I stayed in the motel room the whole day, looking out for Elena. I knew she was going to show up, but Dean being Dean was impatient. "Dude, she is a no show!" He complained, cleaning his gun the table.

"Dean, she's married to an FBI agent. She can't show up missing without a massive manhunt. And since we formerly was on the most wanted list and known as dead, it is for the best." I said, doing more research on my computer.

"So, who is this chump married to our sister?" Dean grunted, then blew on gun.

"Dr. Spencer Reid was in 1983 and is a boy genius! He has three B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy. Also, two doctorates in Chemistry and Engineering and Mathematics." I said, reading more info on him.

Dean snorted. "Leave it to our sister to marry the dorkiest boy alive! What could she possibly she in him?" He commented looking up at me. He got up from the table, then came over and snatched the laptop from me.

"Lets see what the chump looks like." He mumbled, scrolling down. He started to laugh when he came upon a picture. "He's a green bean!" Dean laughed more.

I rolled my eyes, taking my computer back. "It's better than the things you bring home most times." I retorted.

He smirked. "I have had my share of classy ladies!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"One out of all those possible STDS pool of ladies? That doesn't count as a 'share'" I laughed at his expression.

"You are just jealous. You don't have my charming capabilities." He said, turning on the T.V..

I was about to retort when a familiar face flashed across the screen. I hurriedly snatched the remote, protests from Dean, and flicked back to the news. I turned up the volume and stared.

"_Earlier this morning, a car crash took place. The passenger, Elena Reid, was rushed to a nearby hospital. From my sources, she confirmed dead just a few hours ago. It was also confirmed that this was no simple accident. It was already confirmed that the FBI and the local police pursuing culprits as we speak. At this time, details about the case is being held close in ranks. But from the scene photos, you can obviously see the signs of foul play." The reporter turned her head and looked of set._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have heard the enforcements have the culprits cornered at an unnamed warehouse. Jimmy! Air the scene. We are currently going live right now!" The woman said frantically, but soon her face was replaced by live feed. Soon, it showed an abandon warehouse surrounded by FBI and local police cars. Some men were in position by the vehicle while there was squads surrounding the entrance._

_The men around the building threw stun grenades in each window, along with tear gas. They burst in formation after that I couldn't see anything else, because they entered the building. Everyone moved with precision, quick and clean. It felt like whole world sucked in their breaths, quiet waiting for the outcome. I couldn't risk a look at Dean, but I could feel the dawning sadness in the atmosphere._

_Eternity of situation, the squads that was left outside was backing up, guns trained on the door. I studied the entrance as I watched the uniformed men came out, men handcuffed, being dragged to the nearest car._

"_Enforcements has apprehended the suspects and currently transporting them to FBI vehicle. The identity of the suspects remained unknown at this time."_

I didn't get to hear more, turning off the T.V_.. I stared at the blank screen, not able to comprehend something like that. _

Did the demons get to her? It can't be a coincidence. Not with what is all happening?" I said to Dean.

"Lets go, Sam." Dean grunted out, grabbing his duffel bag, packing.

I look confused. "Dean, we can't just leave! Even if she's dead, we have to give her the proper burial of a hunter." I argued, stopping his movements.

He shrugged out of my grip. "If you didn't just see what I just saw, let me recap. Her body is being protected by the FBI. We can come back and give her a proper burial later." He argued back, but the glisten of his eyes knocked some of the edge off. I knew better than to argue with him when he was like this, so I did what he said and packed.

Once done, we got in the car in silence. Dean didn't even put in his rock music. He just stared ahead, focusing leaving Virginia. "She loved us, Dean. Her feelings were hurt, but she loved us." I murmured.

"_Sammy, what is a aracrid?" A younger Elena, running up to me, with eyes widen with curiosity. She took a seat next to me to show me a picture of a spider._

"_The word is Arachnid. It's a spider, Elle. There is all types of them. Some are cool, others scary. Why?" I asked as I organized my homework._

"_Dean said he would let them get me if I don't stop messing with him." She explained, pouting._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it. But if he did, I promise to always to protect you." I reassured her, giving her a small hug. I sat on the couch with her._

"_Sammy, can you read to me?" She asked, going to get the book on witches. She ran back, flopping back on the couch. She shoved the book in my hands, then laying next to me as I opened the book to read._

I wiped my eyes, as I laid back against the car seat. I failed her. I'm sorry.

Spencer's POV

I was back in the car with Derek and Penelope. Derek phone started to ring, so he picked it up. "Morgan." He said simply.

He nodded to whatever they were saying. "Okay. I will be there soon as possible." Morgan said, hanging up.

He looked at Penelope, then at me through the mirror. "Ummmm, they caught the suspects. They are being held at headquarters." Morgan said, focusing while we drive.

I sat up at this, anxious for information. "Morgan, head to the office." I said. He seem to hesitate, before sighing and making right heading to the offices. We drove for another ten minutes, before pulling into the parking lot. He parked near the underground entrance, where a guard was just reading a newspaper.

We got out of Penelope's car, walking to the elevator. We flashed our badges before proceeding. We got on the elevator heading to the tenth floor, where our floor is. We got off after the doors opened. It got quiet after rounded the corner, everyone staring my way. I followed Morgan to the interview rooms, feeling the eyes burning holes in my back. We went into the back rooms, where two other agents were located. Usual faces we worked with from the Task Force.

Everybody shook hands not saying a word. "What do we have?" Morgan asked, looking at a man on the other side of the two-way glass.

"One male and one female. Male, Steven Ergen, 32 years old and a truck driver. He is from and have two kids. He got a few parking tickets, which sums up his trouble with the law." Agent Washington said.

The one I'm unfamiliar with stepped forward with a file. "What is your name?" I asked.

"I'm the latest transfer. Agent Kevin Malcovich." He was silent for a moment, before he continued. "Female, Talia Santiago, 21 years old. She is a local student' studying at Virginia University. Only thing in her legal file is a drunk and disorderly, which was dropped. I cross referenced both names with the cases the BAU worked and nothing turned up. Do the man look familiar to you?" Malcovich asked.

I turned to look at the man. He is a man on the heavy side. He looked like a lumberjack. The man stared at me, but I doubt he could see me since it was one way mirror. A smile crept across his face, leaving me wary. For brief moment, I thought his eyes flickered black.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and look back at the group. "No, I don't recognize him. Do you have a picture of the woman." I asked.

Malcovich reached out to me with a photo in his hands. I grabbed the photo and looked at it. The girl had a pixie cut, blonde. Her eyes were cold, angry. She glared at the camera. Her eyes was a pale blue.

I hand the photo back, shaking my head. "No. Never seen either around." I said.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." I looked back to the man who spoke my name. I could hear the smiling in his voice.

"You should have seen how your wife cowered when she saw 18 wheeler plowing her way. Quite pathetic if you ask me. I looking for more of a challenge, knowing the family she comes from." Ergen gruffed, then chuckled.

"She kept whimpering 'Spence'. That was the only entertainment I got from it." He taunted.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the room with guy. I lunged at him, not caring for my safety. I didn't get far, since Morgan caught me around the waist.

"LET ME GO! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!" I yelled, trying to break Morgan's hold.

He smirked. "Neither did you." He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/SPN/CM CHARACTERS

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH UNEXPECTED I CAN FOCUS ON SHATTERED AFTER I'M DONE I CAN START SEQUELS .

Chapter 7

Spencer's POV

Derek dragged me out the room and down to the conference room. He shuts the door behind me, standing in front of it.

I took a seat at the table, looking away from him. I pull out my phone, going straight to my gallery. I looked at the pictures of Elena and I.

"Do you think Mikaelsons can come down here?" Derek said from behind.

"Why?" I asked, breaking my concentration from my phone.

"That man said he was expecting more of a fight, especially from the family she came from. They might know something." Derek said.

I sighed. "I will try and call them. Klaus is in town, so he would probably know something." I said. I turn to dialpad, calling Caroline.

It rings a couple of time, before she picked up. "Spencer?" Caroline said in a whisper.

"Yes. Care, I need Klaus to come down to the headquarters." I said, wiping my tears away.

"For what?" She asks defensively.

"I need to ask if he can identify the perp. Its better if you can come, so I can explain better." I said, rubbing my face out of exhaustion.

"Okay, we will be there in twenty minutes. Bye." She hangs up abruptly. I set my phone back down on the table.

"_Spence! Spence!" Someone shouted out. I turned in the direction it came from. Elena was pushing her way through the crowd. She ran up to me with biggest smile._

"_I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said, laughing._

_I smile nervously. "Sorry, I was visiting with friend." I said._

"_No problem! I wanted to give you your note packet back. Thanks for this." She said, handing my notes over._

_We started to head towards our class together in a comfortable silence. At this point, we've known each other for a little over six months and I have fallen in love with her. _

_We hang out all the time, but I have never had enough courage to ask her out. "So Spence, what are doing tonight?" She asks as we take our usual spots in the back._

"_Go to the library and pick up a book. Why?" I said, looking up at her._

_She was nibbling at her lip, which just drove me crazy. " I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight with me, but that's okay." She said._

"_I can pick the book before we leave. What time?" I said, jumping at a chance to be with her. _

"_Does eight sound good?" She says, bright smile and all._

"_Sure." I said, turning my attention to the professor._

_Later in the day…. _

_I hear a knock on my door, leading me to scramble off the couch, nearly falling. I straighten myself out, then opened the door._

_Elena was standing on the other side wearing a cream knit sweater with a light peach jeans with brown boots. Her hair was down in light curls._

"_Hi! I like the sweater vest! Brings out your eyes." She said. I can only imagine I was slightly blushing._

"_Thanks. You look nice too." I said, walking out my apartment. I locked my door, then turn to her. "So, where to?" I asked, following her to her car._

_She goes to the driver's side. "It is a surprise!" She said, unlocking the door. I get in at the same time as her._

_After ten minutes, we arrived outside a bowling alley. I looked nervously at her. "I don't think is such a good idea." I said._

_She placed her hand on mines. "It will be fun!" She said excitedly. I couldn't say no, so I caved. I smile, then I exited the car. I followed her in. I looked around and place is like a ghost town. She came back with two pairs of shoes._

"_Alright, we are set! Let's head over." Elena said, walking over to alley 3. She hand over my pair, sitting down to slide hers own. I copy her actions, then standing next to her._

_I noticed kiddy bumpers on both of ours. I laugh. She looks over to me, confused. "Kiddy bumpers." I say._

_She laughs. "I can't bowl worth a damn! So I come Mondays when no one is here. Spence, are you ready to get your butt kicked?" She smirks._

_I laugh. "I see a loser in my future and it isn't me!" I retort._

_She gasps. She grabs the bowling ball and roll granny style. She gets three pins._

"_Your turn." She pouts._

_I grab the bowling ball and roll the same way. I get all the pins down. I turn around all smug. "What do I hear? Cries of winner!" I say as I walk back._

"_The game isn't over yet!" She says. This how it continued for the next two. Laughing, funny poses, and smack talk. By the time we got to the car, we were out of breath._

"_You cheated!" I exclaimed, leaning against the car._

"_Sore loser!" She laughs out, leaning against the car. We looked at each other, finally calming down from our banter. I looked at her, not just a glance, but really looked at her._

_Our eyes met and I had this sudden urge that I acted on. I kissed her! It was brief, because I pulled back._

"_Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't…" She shuts me up with another kiss. It was longer time around, making me fall even harder for her. She pulls back with a smile planted on her face._

_Suddenly, she smacks me on my arm! "OW! What was that for?" I was so confuse. I thought she enjoyed the kiss._

"_Six months I've been waiting for that kiss! Six long months, sir!" She exclaimed with smile._

_I let it sink in that she wanted me to kiss her! ME! She could have any guy she wanted and she chose me. She pecks my lips quickly, before heading to the driver's side. I get in the car in a daze, both of us in silence for the rest of the drive._

_She parks her car in front of my apartment building, turning off the ignition. She gets out with me in tow. We make all the way up to my apartment before either of us say something._

"_Spencer, I really like you. It wasn't a spur of a moment kind of thing." Elena says, looking nervous. Why do she have to be nervous? My heart about to jump from my chest into her hands._

"_Same here, Elena. What do we do now?" I ask, smiling._

"_Let fate lead us." She said, smiling grabbing my hand._

"_Would you like to come in?" I asks, unlocking my door._

"_Mr. Reid, are you trying to seduce me?" She says, smirking._

_I stood there, lost with words. "NO! I mean not that I wouldn't! I mean... " I was cut off from her giggling._

"_Spencer, I was just joking with you." She laughs as she walks into the apartment._

"Spencer!" I hear my name snapping me from daydreaming.

"Yes." I said, looking up to see Derek towering over me with concern.

"I've been calling your name for a while. Klaus and Caroline is here." Derek said, pulling away.

"Okay. Just bring them in here." I said, turning my phone off.

Moments later, Caroline and Klaus come in, taking a seat from across from me. Derek takes his seat, holding the picture of the man in custody.

"Why am I here?" Klaus grunted out, staring coldly at me.

"Well, we needed to ask you if you know the man we apprehended, because he stated something peculiar referencing Elena's family." Derek said, turning over the photo, sliding it over to Klaus. Klaus glance down at the photo for a moment, then looks back up.

"No, I do not. What did the man exactly say?" Klaus asks, looking directly at Derek. Derek looked hesitant, before telling the statement that was given.

Klaus' hands were balled into a fist, knuckles pale white. "He must be referencing Elena's biological family." He said, pushing the picture away.

I looked, frowning at the duo. "Elena was adopted? She never mentioned anything like that to me." I said.

"She didn't like talking about it. It was a dark times for her." Caroline said, rubbing Klaus' back.

"Do you the name of her biological family?" Derek asked.

"Her father, John Winchester. Siblings Dean and Sam Winchester." Klaus said, getting up from his chair.

"Those names sound familiar. Where have I heard them before?" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Dean and Sam have been on FBI wanted list, before they were pronounced dead." Klaus bit out.

"Guys, I might have to tell you something." Caroline said, looking nervous. Klaus looks at her. "Care…"

"Don't get mad, okay? She made me promise!" Caroline said.

"Elena?" Derek said, looking over to me.

"Yes. She called me the night she died." Caroline said, looking down at the table with tears. She back up at me. "Her brothers isn't dead. They came to visit her that night." Caroline said.

I looked at her in shock, moving away from the table. "Wha…? What for?" I asked.

"Trust me when I say that she never had contact with her family until that day." Care said, standing up. I nodded, wanting the real answers.

"She told me that they said she was in danger and wanted her to come with them." Caroline said, whispered.

"Where is this man?" Klaus ordered.

"In lock-up. Why?" I said.

"Did you smell anything weird when you met him?" Klaus asked, looking between two of us.

"Not me, I was angry to pay attention to something like that." I said, confused.

"He smelled like… sulfur?" Derek said, unsure. I noticed the look between Care and Klaus. Before I could ask, Agent Malcovich came running in. "Morgan. Reid. You going to want to see this!" He said. Morgan and I followed him down to lock up.

I came upon to see Ergen, head bashed in and bleeding out on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Morgan barked, glaring at our fellow agents.

"The man was crazy! He started banging his head against the bars! I tried to get him to stop, but about time I got assistance, he was seizing on the floor." One guards explained.

Derek stepped in the cell, checking the pulse. He looked and shook his head. "Damn!" Derek sighed.

He got up and walked back out. "Malcovich, you know what to do." Morgan said, walking pass him to me.

"We need to talk to Ms. Santiago. Until then, I want her put into restraints. Understand?" Washington barking orders.

Everything was too much at this point, leading me to run to the nearest bathroom. I slammed the door closed, locking the door. I slid down against the door, breaking down.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/SPN/CM CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 8

Derek forced me go home with Klaus and Care, all of us not saying a word. Klaus pretty much had a death grip on the steering wheel. Caroline remained quiet after trying and failing to get Klaus to talk to her.

He pulled in front of the apartment complex, putting in park. I looked up to the floor where the apartment was. I clutched my bag tightly, sliding out the car with my sadness at bay.

I turned around when I heard a window rolled down. Caroline peeked her head out. "Do you want me to come for a while?" Care asked, looking down.

"No. I need time to be alone. Maybe tomorrow morning?" I said, sliding my keys out. I sighed as Care simply nodded, then Klaus pulled off down the street. I looked after them for a moment before I turned back to complex entrance.

I entered the building, then headed over to the steps. I didn't want to get to my apartment any faster than I wanted. I walked up the five flight of stairs and walked down to my door, I stood outside.

I had to swallow down my hope for having Elena sitting on the couch, reading a book, on the other side to greet me. I fumbled with my keys until I found the right one. I unlocked my door and with a last breath, I push the door opened. I stepped into the apartment, dropping my bag at the door.

It was cold, dead. Elena made this into a home, not the knick knacks. Everything seem in their places. I hit the light switch, then I closed my door. I roamed around the apartment, trying to make any connections. I went to my bedroom to find the bed shuffled, unmade, but other than it was the same. I kicked off my shoes, then slid my jacket off and went over and laid down on Elena's side.

I inhale her scent, but made me instantly sad. Tears sprung to my eyes when I wondered how long her scent will remain here. I cried for quite a while, before sleep took over me.

**Derek's POV**

**Agent Malcovich lead me to interrogation rooms once again to meet Santiago. I went into the room, standing in the corner while Malcovich took the lead. I'm hear for observation purposes only. They moved the table away from her, leaving all limbs to be cuffed down. But her posture was calm, not a flicker of panic. It as she accepted her fate. Her eyes flickered up to me briefly, before focusing back on Malcovich. **

**Her stare was empty, cold. I have seen my share of these stares, but something was so evil about hers. "Ms. Santiago, would you like a lawyer to be present?" Malcovich asked, looking up to her.**

**"No need. We both know you have the evidence to put me away. What would be the point?" She said, looking straight ahead.**

**"Your choice. What is your connection with Elena Mikaelson?" Malcovich questioned.**

**"Is that what she went by these days?" She sass with a ghost smirk.**

**"What is your connection with Elena Mikaelson?" Malcovich repeated again with a edge.**

**"I have no personal connection to Elena Mikaelson, but I was ordered to kill her." Santiago said, smoothly.**

**"You ordered you to kill Elena?" Malcovich questioned.**

**"Agent Morgan, do you believe in God?" Her eyes flittered over to me as she observed me.**

**"There were times I have had my doubts, but yes." I responded.**

**"Elena was a threat to my father. To his position." Santiago responded, eyes still on me.**

**"Your father?" I questioned, moving closer.**

**"King of Hell." She said without humor. Malcovich scoff.**

**"So working on an insanity plea? Screaming Devil isn't going to get you anywhere." Malcovich snarked back.**

**"Lucifer isn't in play yet, but many rejoiced his rising." She commented, ignoring the jab. So, she believe Lucifer roams the Earth. A possible nut case.**

**"But the King of Hell doesn't actually like that. Is that why your father sent you after Elena?" I commented, deciding to circle her.**

**"She was one of two vessels to be able to carry Lucifer himself." Santiago responded. I stopped when she said that. Did she hint at the fact there will be another victim? My eyes found Malcovich, knowing he caught on the same thing.**

**"And who is this second vessel?" I asked, looking her in the eye.**

**Santiago sat back against her chair, folding her hands over her knees. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little heads about." She responded. I have a distinct feeling she was gloating.**

**Deciding to change the line of questioning, I walk back where I'm facing her. "What do know about the Winchesters brothers?" I asked, staring at her.**

**I saw a flare of anger rise in her eyes, but she remained quiet. "I hear that they aren't dead. I read their files and they seem to share your cult beliefs. How do they fit in all of this?" I questioned.**

**"Does that mean you are part of a cult, then? You did say you believe in God." She snarked back at me. **

**"Maybe if you have some valuable information, I can see about a deal." Malcovich butted in. I glared at him.**

**"No, there will be no deals. This woman assist in killing a very dear friend. If the Winchesters are alive, then we find them on our own." I argued. One thing to keep my cool while in the same room as this murderer, but giving her some kind of pass was unacceptable.**

**"Morgan, you are in here as an courtesy. If she can help find two men that is on the FBI's Most Wanted, then I take that chance." Malcovich stated, standing up to match my height.**

**Santiago started to giggle, looking between the two of us. "Please, don't stop on my account. I love it when men fight over me." She smirked.**

**I frown. "You killed a another human being. Someone who was contributing to society, making a place a bit more bearable." I said, glaring down at her. Finally letting my disgust fill my voice.**

**"Maybe, but I was securing my future. What is that saying?" She tilted her as if she was thinking about it. A moment later, a sick smirk crossed her face. "Survival of the fittest."**

_Spencer's POV_

_"Spencer, are you going home for Christmas break?" Elena asked, flopping on my bed as I was typing my twenty page research for my sociology class. At this point, Elena and I have been dating for six months. Seven will be next week._

_"No, my mom is going through sessions. So, I'm visiting Jason. You?" I asked, as my fingers flew over the keyboard._

_She hummed a little. "Well, I'm unsure. I haven't told my family I have a boyfriend." She said, which lead me to stop typing._

_I looked up at her, letting her to continue before letting my thoughts go astray. "It's not what you think. It's just they are really protective, especially Nik. He always find something to be wrong with every boy I might like. He can be rough. I want to tell the family together. Only my best friends know about us." Elena explained, laying her head on my shoulder._

_I sighed. "Would you like to come with me to Jason's?" I asked. She pulled away with a smile._

_I couldn't help but laugh. "I would love too! I promise to have my family to come down and meet with us. But I will wait after finals." She said. She kissed me, before jumping off the bed. She turned. "When was last time you ate?" She questioned with narrow eyes._

_I looked away, knowing she caught me. "Last night." I murmured._

_She sighed. "You have to take better care of yourself, Spence." She came back over, taking my laptop away. She pulled me off my bed and lead me to the kitchen. She rummaged through my refrigerator, gathering items._

_I watched as she moved around with a smile. I listened as she talked about her day as she prepared a salad. She got a little quiet as she tossed the salad._

_"What is wrong?" I asked as I take the bowl from her hands._

_"Do you think Mr. Gideon will like me? He is kind of a parent figure to you." Elena questioned, looking up to me wide brown eyes._

_I smile. "As much as I talk about you, he practically knows you. He has expressed meeting you, but his schedule is unpredictable. You have nothing to be worried about, Elena." I kissed her forehead, before walking back to my seat. She continued on making Paninis. _

_The week has passed and finals finally over. We were packed and now driving to the countryside, where Gideon resided. Elena was singing along to some song, while I caught up with some reading for next semester._

_Her phone started to ring. I looked down down at the screen to see 'Nik'. Elena answers the phone, which is hooked up to the car._

_"Hello." Elena said._

_"Elena, what time does your plane lands in NOLA?" Her brother asks._

_My eyes widen when I look over and see Elena mirroring my look. "Didn't Kol tell you?" Elena responded as she shook her head._

_"Tell me what?" Niklaus questioned._

_"That I'm spending break here in California." She said. All you can hear was silence on the other end._

_"Let me guess? With your boyfriend?" The voice accused._

_Elena sighed. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you are having me watch. I was going to tell you." She said._

_"It's been six months, Elena!" The man yelled back!_

_Elena frowned. "Maybe if you wasn't so damn judgmental and overprotective, I wouldn't had a problem telling you." Elena argued back._

_"This boy should have insisted that he meet your family. A man that has no intentions to meet family is not serious and have no respect!" He argued back._

_Oh God, he hates me! I need to do something. "I'm in love with Elena!" I said without thinking, instantly clasping my hand over my mouth. Stupid! Why did I do that again?_

_Everyone went quiet, but a smile was gracing Elena's face. "I promise you, Mr. Mikaelson, I am very serious about my relationship with Elena. I would love to meet to the family that shaped the most wondrous creature I have set my eyes on." I know at this point, we were both blushing._

_"When will you both be back at the campus?" Niklaus questioned._

_"Next friday." Elena answered that time._

_"Expect my arrival." With that, he hung up. We both let out a breath that we didn't know we we were holding._

_"Spencer?" Elena said, softly. She intertwined our hand._

_"Yes?" I said._

_"I'm madly in love with you." She said with a smile._

I woke up to my phone ringing incessantly. I groaned as I turned over and grabbed my phone. Derek was calling me. I answered.

"Hello." I said, still half asleep.

"Open the door." Derek said.

I sighed. "Give me a moment." I hung up, tossing my phone next to me. I rolled off, walking bare feet to my door. I press the buzzer to open downstairs, then I unlock my apartment door.

From here, I can hear the elevator whirring. I went to the kitchen to start coffee. I grabbed two mugs, hearing Morgan shuffled into the apartment. "I'm making coffee. It probably won't… tastes like Elena's, but it won't kill you." I said, pouring coffee into the mugs.

I hear a low chuckle. It kind of halter my steps a little, because it was so off. I frowned a little, before grabbing sugar for mines. "I'm sure it will be fine. The usual, Spencer. Cream and sugar." Morgan said.

Now, two things definitely made me stop. For one, Morgan never calls me by first name unless he was somewhat scolding me. Second, Morgan likes his coffee one way and one way only: black. I sat the mugs down on the counter. I made my way out into the living room. Derek Morgan isn't the one the sitting on my couch, but a man that was tall, white, dressed down in a full tailor suit. The little hair that he had was slicked back.

"Take a seat, Mr. Reid. We have a lot to talk about." He said. To emphasize his point, he had a gun aimed my way. I made my way over to the recliner to sit across from him.

"Obviously, you know me. Do I deserve the same courtesy?" I said, keeping my eyes on him.

He 'hmmed' before smiling lightly. "Zachariah."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD SPN CM CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER

Sam's POV

One Month Later…

I sprint across the empty warehouse, trying to find higher ground to get away from the hellhounds that tried to surround me. Dean was nowhere to be found, so once again I was the distraction. Up ahead there was a broken ladder attached to the wall. I jumped the wall, latching on. I pulled up, feeling a nip at my heels at the last second.

I thought I was home free, but I heard creaking sounds coming from the ladder, knowing it was going to give out any moment. My climbing became frantic, hoping to make it. just when my tips grazed the second platform, the ladder detached from the wall. "Shit!" I said, before I felt concrete meet my body. I would've been okay if my head didn't make contact as well.

I groaned as I propped myself on all fours, my vision swimming. Cold chills flood my body when felt the stench, hot breath wisp across my body. Though the hellhounds were undetectable by human eye, I can only imagine I was eye to eye with demon beast. _God if there was anytime I needed you, this would be the time!_

**Spencer's POV**

**Once again, I found myself sitting on the side of my bed. Sun barely breaking into the sky. In the beginning, I could sleep, fooling myself with her scent lingering in the sheets, but days passed and it was gone.**

**Now, I was restless troubled and soothe by her memories. I sat for another twenty minutes, before I decided it was time for me to get ready for work. There is nothing I would want more than stay here, surrounded by her. Our home. But I need to find them! The Winchesters hold answers to my questions that has popped up since the investigation.**

**I walked to my bathroom, turning the shower on. I wait for the hot water to crank up, leaving my mind to wander. **

_**I waited in the living room, waiting for Caroline to pick me up from the apartment. I can't even find urge to call it home. I stared down at Elena's wedding rings, dangling from a silver chain.**_

_**Tears clouded my eyes. "You finally got me in a suit, Elle!" I laughed bitterly.**_

"_**I'm just sorry it took your death to get me in one. How am I supposed to go on?! Huh?! This wasn't our happy ending! We wanted a family! A house!" I cried as I clutched the rings in my hands.**_

_**A knock on my door interrupted my interlude. Wiping away my visible suffering, I opened the door, finding Caroline in a black dress with a beanie cap to match. "I'm sorry. I was putting last minute touches on at the service." She said, smiling sadly.**_

"_**Let me grab my keys. I'll be out in a moment." I stepped away from the door to grab my keys off the mantle. I left the house, not giving it another thought. I followed Caroline in silence, not up to any talk.**_

_**My head laid against the cool window. My eyes stared at the blurred objects, but my tears rimmed my eyes, not falling. The pit in my stomach swelled as we turned into the parking lot of the Rose Garden. The lot was packed with cars, some I immediately recognized. The car's engine whirled to a stop when Care shut the car off. "We're here, Spencer." She mumbled.**_

"_**I know, but if I get out this car, I'm admitting she isn't here. That she is gone, Care." I looked to her, her expression mirroring mines. She grabbed my hand, quieting down the trembles.**_

"_**Spence, I want to wake up, knowing this is a nightmare, but it isn't! I lost my best friend! Sister! I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright, but I can't! Even I am struggling to see the brighter end. But I can tell you this: Elena want us to get closure. She was always thinking of others before herself. So, we have to do this for her. For ourselves!" Care said, raspy voice.**_

_**We stared at each other, before I turned to get out the car. I closed the door, then I moved towards the garden. I made it to the middle of the garden, seeing friends, Elena's family, and co-workers. My thoughts froze when I saw Jason Gideon among the crowd. His one can shaved face was now full beard, obviously maintained. We made eye contact briefly, but my attention was now on the coffin up ahead.**_

_**The coffin was expensive, but the engraving… 'Elena M. Reid'. It was major slap of reality. I swallowed my feelings and made my way up to the front row. Stopping at the end, Elena's brothers was all seated, sitting straight ahead, emotion non-existent. It was Care, Bonnie, and Rebekah that was huddled with soft cries being heard. The brothers were dressed in similar suits as mine. **_

_**I took noticed of the last empty seat, but I was hesitant. I look to the next occupant, Elijah. "Elijah, may I?" I whispered. He looked up to me.**_

"_**Of course. You are part of this family." He said, a flicker of sadness crossing his eyes. I nodded slightly, then taking my seat.**_

**My cell started to ring from next to me. The bathroom was was fogged with steam from the shower.**

**I answered my cell, sighing from tiredness. "Hello." I said.**

"**Reid, it's Morgan. I'm just calling to make sure that you were still coming in the office with me today." Derek said.**

"**I'm sure like the last five times you asked me. Stop worrying about me. Even if they send me home, I still need to get J.J. on the Winchester case." I argued.**

"**I could take your notes-" I cut him off.**

"**I actually need to be there to explain. If Hotch send me home, then he does, though that won't stop me from independently searching." I said, humorlessly.**

**Derek sighed, finally giving in. "Fine. I will be there in a hour." He said.**

"**Okay. Bye." He returned my salutations, then we hung up.**

Dean POV

I dispatched another vampire, decapitation, then I ran to find Sam. Somehow, we got separated along the way. I found the nearest stairs and flew down them. I got to the second when I heard a gunshot.

I turned off onto the second floor, gun in hand. I looked around my corners before moving off onto to this inside balcony. It gave me sights onto the ground floor.

I heard all too familiar growls from down below. "Fucking Hellhounds!" Any questions on my brain died when I saw Sam below, on his back. He was scrambling away, presumably a hound.

"SAM!" I yelled, aiming gun in his general direction. Another shot rang out, causing a screeching whimper from a hound. But it didn't come from Sam.

Two more shots followed, then silence followed. I eyed the room, looking for anymore lurkers. When could see and hear that it was clear, I spoke to Sam.

"Sam? Talk to me?" I said as I walked the balcony to get closer to his vicinity.

"I'm okay! Just scratch. Maybe a concussion. Nothing new." He grunted.

"I will be down-" I was cut off from a growling force knocking into me, which lead to me falling through the banister, splintering wood resounding in the air.

I landed on my side, but the adrenaline from the attacking invisible force had my concerns for now. The hellhound jaws locked on to my arm, keeping the damn beast from my neck.

I grunted from the pain. My eyes searched the ground for my gun, but it was nowhere to be found.

Nails pierced the flesh of my thigh. Taking my free hand, I grasp the beast neck and lifted. I managed to get foot in between us, so I kicked the hound a good distance.

"Fuck!" I scooted back, finally seeing my gun to my far right. Before I could calculate my chances, gunshots once again rang, piercing the hellhound.

The growls reduced to whimpers, before it was once again silent.

"Dean, you know better to turn your back. You taught me that." A voice I instantly recognized. My eyes looked to my left to see a smoking rifle pointed, with Elena on the other end with a smug smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD SPN CM CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER

A/N: I WILL EXPLAIN THE WHOLE ZACHARIAH OCCURRENCE AND WHAT HE WANTS SPENCER TO DO.

ELENA'S BACK! I WILL ALSO EXPLAIN WHERE SHE'S BEEN IN EITHER THIS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Spencer's POV

Derek pulled into the parking lot of Quantico, parking near the entrance. He shut the car off, then I followed him out. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

He made a little conversation with the guards, before we proceeded into the federal building. We walked to the elevator. I rubbed my face, feeling my beard brush against my hand. The elevator dinged, opening up for us. We stepped on to the platform, turning around to face the exit. Derek reached over and pressed our floor.

"J.J. will be happy to see you. Not that everyone won't be happy to have you back, but you and her is close." Derek commented, tapping his fingers against the rail. The elevator dinged again, stopping at our floor without interruptions. Walking the halls, no one really noticed me, but when we reached the bullpen, things changed.

I walked in behind Derek, noticing Garcia, Rossi, and Prentiss taking lively. My eyes wandered to my desk, silencing my mind. My eyes caught the picture that was tacked to my board. It was the picture of Elena and the team, celebrating my official day as a FBI agent. I jerked out my memory, hearing Garcia.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?!" She screeched, causing eyes to shift towards me. I shoved my hair out of the way to look at her. Currently, she has blue highlights in her hair this time. Her bright green plaid dress came slightly above her knees, paired with silver heels.

She came over and hugged briefly, then pulled away, still looking baffled about my appearance. I gave her awkward smile.

"I work here, Garcia. Didn't you miss me?" I joked lightly, not really feeling humorous at all.

She started to do her nervous hand gestures. "Of course I missed you! I thought you would take more-" The last of her sentence was muffled by Derek's hand covering her mouth.

I believed she nipped his hand, because Derek immediately retracted his hand. My nose scrunched up slightly when she licked her lips with a moan following. "Just what I imagine you would taste like. Maybe better." She smirked, her attention away from me.

Derek put on in his special smile, the one he usually to charm the women. "If you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask, my snow bunny." Derek teased. I simply rolled my eyes, leaving the two.

'_I wish those two just would admit they have feelings for each other.' Elena voice echoed through my head._

I stopped for a brief moment, before continuing my journey to J.J.'s office. I walked up the stairs, making a right, leading to the office. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" J.J. said beyond the door. I opened the door, peeking my head around. J.J. was facing away from me, searching for something.

"Excuse the mess! I will be right with you." She sighed, shuffling folders around.

"Take your time, J.J.." I said, knowing she was going to do the opposite. She turned around, looking at me with momentary shock.

"Oh my God, Reid!" She dropped whatever she was holding and was over to me in a flash. She engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back, missing her company the most.

"I tried to call-" She started to say.

"I know. I… just needed time to myself, but I do appreciate everyone's concern." I said, pulling back from the hug.

She smiled sadly. "I understand, but I knew she would want someone looking after you." J.J. said, rubbing my shoulder, then she stepped away.

I groaned. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have the temptations to use, but I'm not going to tarnish the hard work that Elena and I put into to repair our relationship. I made a promise to her and I'm not going to break it just because-" I stopped in my sentence, not want to finish it. I paced away from her, wetness clouding my sight. The familiar tightness was taking hold in my chest.

I took a seat in the chair closer to me, placing my head between my legs. I counted along with deep breaths, regulating my heartbeats. I could feel hands on my shoulders, but I stayed in my position until assured I wasn't going into a panic attack.

I raised up slowly, laying my back against the chair. I pushed my hair back, sighing. I stared out the window, listening to the pitter patters against the glass.

"Elena absolutely loved the rain. She once tried to convince me to move to Washington. I almost gave in, love seeing that serene smile she would get. Even though she would risk catching a cold, she would continually play in the rain." I looked back to J.J., who was staring at me with concern.

"Though it hurts, I want to remember everything about her. I'm going to muddled her memory with a temporary high. Plus, I got Morgan threatening to lock me up against my will." I said the last part to lighten the mood.

J.J. laughed. "How did that conversation go?" J.J. asked.

"Just as uncomfortable as the sex talk. I think he was serious, which is the scary part. " I said, laughing a little.

'_Of course he is serious, goofball! You are part of his family.' Elena soft voice spoke to me._

Luckily for me, J.J. turned away, missing my moment of anxiety.

"I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that." J.J. paused, turning back to me. "So, why are you here, Spence?" J.J. inquired, leaning against her desk.

"I came today, because I want to bring attention to the Winchester's case." I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Winchester? Sounds familiar." J.J. said.

"Late FBI Agent Hendrickson asked for assistance a few years back. Two brothers leaving a trail of crime from grave dessication to possibly murder. Trust me, both brothers rap sheet is a mile long. They were taken of FBI's radar, because we concluded that they died in explosion along with Hendricksons and several others." I said.

J.J. crossed her arms. "You believe they are still alive?" She asked.

"Still alive? Not only that, but they are officially murderers. Anyways, I came into some intel proving they are still alive. In my opinion, they have escalated." I explained.

J.J. looked down sadly to me. "Not to deny your claims, but you have personal motivations, Spence." J.J. started to say.

I raised out of my chair. "Of course I have personal motivations! But that doesn't change that they are dangerous criminals. They are the last known people to see Ellie. I want the answers about her murder. It is killing two birds with one stone. Besides that, you can add suspicion for killing an FBI agent to the list." I was beyond frustrated.

She stared at me for a moment. "Let see this intel that you have." She said.

I pulled out a file out my bag, handing it over. She looked to me a brief second before opening the file. I watched as her eyes widen as she took hold of the photos, shuffling through with urgency.

"Are these… real?" She asked, looking up to me. I nodded my head in agreeance.

"How did you get ahold of pictures of the Winchester brothers?"

_Flashback_

_I watched as the older man steadily laid his arm against his arm against his crossed legs, gun still aimed at me. He stared at me, subtle humor._

_I swallowed thickly, eyes looking back and forward between the gun and the man. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked._

"_As much as you not opposed to the idea of dying, I will not be ending your miserable existence. I have more of a important task to demand of you." Zachariah explained._

"_I don't even know you." I said, ignoring suicide jab._

_Zachariah laughed. "Trust me when I say my identity will matter less after you hear what I got to say." Zachariah said arrogantly. Zachariah removed himself from the sofa, moving around._

_My eyes glanced over, seeing my gun holster on the dining table. Zachariah stopped, picking up a framed picture of Elena. "She definitely look like her mother, but the attitude is definitely Winchester." He said, grimacing. He set the picture down._

_I frowned momentarily putting my escape plan in the back of my mind. "You know the Winchesters?" I asked._

"_They been a pain in my ass since the moment runts took their first breath. But enough chit chat. I need you and your elite clique to find Dean and Sam Winchester, especially Dean." Zachariah stared at me._

_I scooted to the edge of my seat. "So they are really alive?" I asked. Maybe there is a chance to get answers._

_Zachariah scoffed. "They make it habit of not dying. And to prove my point, open the file that is on the table before you." He said._

_I looked down to my cluttered coffee table to see a manila folder laying on top. I reached down and flipped it opened._

_I frowned, sliding to another photo. They were photos of Dean, Sam, or both. Some were simple as getting out of a car to Dean decapitating a woman's head off._

"_I assume these are current photos?" I said, looking up to him._

_He nodded his head. "And how did you acquire these photos?" I asked._

"_I had them followed. Unfortunately, Sam killed my friend, leading me to lose track of their whereabouts." I could see the flare of anger in his eyes and the tightening of his jaw._

"_Though its my job to report this, I hope you don't expect that if the Winchesters are apprehended, they will be going to the FBI, not you." I said._

"_**Don't trust him, Spence." Elena said.**_

_I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself._

"_Of course not, Agent Reid. I just need Dean in one spot." Zachariah said._

"_And why is that?" I asked._

"_There is a war coming and everyone need to play a part, even you despite your lack of faith." Zachariah stated, staring me down with a hint humor._

"_So where does Dean and Sam fit? Or even me for that matter?" I asked._

"_Leading the war, but only if the little bastards just do as told. As for you Mr. Reid, that remains to be seen. Besides my reasoning, I know this will lead you to more answers to questions you have. Even questions you haven't even thought of." Zachariah said, once again raising his gun to me. Satisfied with my cooperation, he slid out my door easily. Without wasting a second, I went for my gun. I went over to the door, creaking it open._

_I peeked around the corner, gun aimed in front of me. No one there, I moved into the hall. I passed the elevator, knowing it was out of order. I creeped to the stairs, listening for foot falls. I opened the door to the stairwell, making sure it was in the clear, but my step faltered when Elena's voiced spoke to me._

_**"Go back, Spencer! It's too dangerous." She said softly.**_

_Decided not to continue, I headed back to my apartment._

_Flashback Ends_

J.J. stared wide eyed at me. "And you didn't think it would be a great idea to report this, Spence?" She chastised.

"At the moment, I wasn't the right mind. But the days following, I've became engrossed in the old case files, trying to map a pattern. It might take some time, but I know we can catch the Winchesters. Just let me show you and the team the research. That's all I ask." I looked up to her.

She nodded her head. "Let's introduce this to the team, then Strauss. We need to clear it with her. Plus, I want their picture to every local, state, and federal officials. I can can just imagine the media frenzy." She shook her head.

I smiled slightly. "That's why you are the best, J.J.." I encouraged.

**Dean's POV**

**I shifted in my sleep, immediately regretting that action. Searing pain shot through my leg and arm. I groaned, shielding my eyes from the burning sunlight.**

"**Sorry. Let me close the blinds."A soft voice spoke to me. The sunlight disappeared, leaving the room in the dark. After blinking a few times, my blurred vision cleared up. I looked around, noticing I was back in my mol room. I looked to my left, seeing sam asleep, face tucked under his arm.**

"**He's fine." I turned my head, already reaching for my gun, but my wound left me hissing from the pain. The sounds of footsteps came toward me, then the side of my bed dipped. Gentle hands pushed against my shoulder.**

"**Dean, relax and lay back down. You are going to rip open your stitches." I knew that voice, leading me to grasp the hand that was slipping away. My eyes peeked open, familiar brown eyes reflecting back to me with concern.**

"**Elena,... how are you alive?" I groaned.**

**She smiled sadly. "A long story for another time. Try to get more rest. I need to change your wounds again."**

**She went to move away, but I grabbed onto her arm. She must've sense my panic, dread that consumed me at the moment.**

"**Don't leave." I whispered.**

**She sighed. "Dean, I promise I'm real. I will be here when you wake up again. You need to sleep." She whispered. I wanted to believe her, but my hand wasn't slipping away. "Fine, I will stay right here until you sleep." Elena gripped my hand tightly and held on it. Not too long after, I drifted off to oblivion.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

A/N: I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE UPDATER, BUT FINALLY FOUND SOMETIME. HOPEFULLY ENJOY!

Sam's POV

I groaned, stretching my legs while trying to block out the current stream of sunlight. My eyes fluttered open, taking my eyes a moment to adjust and recognize the roof of the impala. Confusion filtered through my brain as I sit up, noticing Dean for first time up in the front passenger seat asleep. I glanced around, noticing we were parked outside a diner, Patty's.

I shook Dean, but he swatted my hand away. I rolled my eyes, trying again.

"WHAT!" He snapped, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"We are not at the motel. Someone been driving the Impala." I said. That seem to spur him out of his slumber as he sat up alert.

"What the hell-" Dean started to mumble, but stopped when I turned his attention to the woman walking out of the diner. Her slender frame froze for a moment when she saw her being stare at from inside the car. With the familiar gesture tucking her hair behind her ears, she continued until she was standing outside the driver's door. She leaned down to the opened window.

"Dean, are we seeing the same thing?" I mumbled, looking at Elena, perked eyebrow.

"If you referring to our supposed dead sister, then yeah." Dean replied sarcastically. Dean leaned over and pinched her, causing her to snatch back.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed , looking at Dean.

"Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He said, looking back at me.

"You are suppose to pinch yourself, you ass!" Elena replied, eyes narrowed.

Dean smirked. "I know. What fun would that be?"  
"How about I punch you in the face? You know for sure you won't dreaming!" Elena bickered back at Dean.

I sighed, but in the inside I was happy. It's been too long since been together. I knew this childish banter wasn't going to last, seeing the past was too grim to ignore.

Elena chose to ignore Dean and turned to me. "Now that you guys are awake, which I was seriously doubting Castiel's power for a moment, but anyways… let's get something to eat. I'm sure both of you need to use the bathroom." Elena said. She glared at Dean playfully before walking away. Dean met my eyes briefly, before exiting the car with me following. My bones creaked in protest from being cramped in the back.

Dean stopped me, quick glance at the diner. "What are our chances that we can convince her go into hiding?" Dean asked.

"Seeing she has more of your personality, we have better chances to stop the apocalypse." I smirked sarcastically.

Dean grimaced. "Now I know how the dicks, excuse me, angels feel." Dean joked, continuing his path to the diner.

"Excuse me, miss?" Dean spoke out to an older lady that was situated behind the counter. She looked up, obviously annoyed.

"What?" She responded.

Dean frowned. "Where is your restroom?"

With the roll of her eyes, she pointed to our left. Dean walked away to the bathrooms. I looked around to find Elena sitting at a back booth. I walked over, taking a seat from across her. She gave a little smile, not really her eyes.

She sighed. "I know you guys have questions, but I'm not in the mood right now." She said, looking down to her hands.

I nodded lightly. "That's understandable. A lot has happened these pass months for you." I said, sympathy rising within me.

"Nothing I can't handle." She shrugged, her head leaning against her propped up arm.

"In these moments, you truly remind me of Dean and Dad." I laughed softly.

The mood immediately changed when I mention Dad. "Sorry, I didn't -" I tried retracting.  
"No, it's fine. Where is John anyway?" Elena asked, sipping on her coffee.

I was about to answer, but was interrupted when Dean sat down next to me. "How long have we been out. I was damn near peeing for five minutes!" Elena and I both frowned.

Shaking her head, Elena picked up the coffee pot I didn't notice before and poured coffee for Dean. Needing no other persuasion, Dean gulping down the bitter liquid.

A strawberry blonde waitress came to the table, which internally groaned when Dean perked up. "Hello, My name is Lacy and I will be caring for you this morning. What would you like for today?" Lacy turned her attentions to Elena since she was ready to order. I took the moment to observe her.

Elena was terrible at masking her emotions, an open book. One look in her eyes and you knew how she felt. But this Elena… was stronger, mentally. Despite her changes, I knew she was hurting. She had to leave her whole life behind, being dragged right back in the dark depths of the supernatural.

Even if we managed to survive, she can't go back to her old life. Small part of me hopes she stays, but then again she was never made for this life. Maybe that is why Dean didn't go after her all those years ago.

"SAM!" Dean snapped, causing the immediate reaction from me to look at him.

I frowned, shaking my head. "Sorry. What?" I asked, sitting back in my seat.

"What would you like to eat?" Elena recited, looking concern.

"The chicken Caesar is fine." I murmured, bringing my coffee to me. The waitress nodded happily, turning her attentions to Dean. She flushed a light red, but the determination to focus was all clear.

"And what would you like sir?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the pad.

Dean put on his trademark smile. "I would love double cheddar bacon burger with fries. And I will definitely would like your number." He added the last part slyly. Elena and I rolled our eyes in unison.

Lacy's blush became more noticeable. Her smile widen on her face, but continued to write. "I can definitely can guarantee that burger, but my number will remain a mystery." She said, sliding her pad away. She collected the menus, but Dean being Dean had to made a connection with her hand.

She giggled, before walking away. Dean staring at her retreating form says, "What a sweet morsel she is." With a broaden smirk, he turned back around to face us.

"Somethings I see never changed." Elena commented, ghost of a smile on his face.

I scoffed playfully. "It only gotten worse with age." I joked, reaching for my water now.

"Not everyone should be a prude like you, Sammy. I'm sure a nun has seen more action than you." Dean smirked.

I sighed at his exaggeration, before we settled into a comfortable silence. Five minutes went by before Elena spoke.

"I was dead. Felt pain to the moment my last breath left my body. I faced all kinds of creatures, but in that … moment, it felt like I was in a tub of ice water. I was so desperate for life to the point I wanted to see John again." I noticed the grimace on Dean's face, but I shook my head at him to keep him from saying something.

"When I actually died, I was stuck between the living and dead, but I didn't at the time. When the reaper came my way, I didn't fight him, but he couldn't touch me. It was like a barrier was between us. Next thing I know, I'm back in the morgue with Castiel standing over me." Elena whispered.

Her hand shaking a bit, not noticeable if you wasn't paying attention. "Yeah… Cas has no understanding about personal space." Dean commented.

Before we could get back in the conversation, Lacy showed back up with our food. She placed a plate pancakes and sausages in front of Elena. She passed over Caesar salad.

Dean moaned in appreciation when Lacy sat the burger and fries in front of him. "Well beautiful, you have certainly made my day. And I wasn't talking about the burger." Elena snorted in amusement.

"I admire simplicity in a man." Lacy said back. I groaned internally.

"Do admire a man with adventurous spirit in the bedroom?" Dean said in full flirt mode.

"I rather not lose my appetite by the next response coming from either of your mouths." Elena said, disgusted at the display. Dean glared when Lacy excused herself from the table. Elena and Dean started to bicker.

I had to smile at the two. 'Just like old times.' I thought, before starting to eat.

**Spencer's POV**

**The team was gather in the conference room, already agreed on taking the case. "So how do we chase ghost, because that is what the Winchesters figuratively are." Prentiss questioned.**  
**I sighed. "I collected every piece of information on file, along with calls to several Sheriff's offices against Dean and Sam, trying to profile them." I said.**

**"Which you can't get a solid, because the actions are erratic. Unpredictable." Morgan commented, leaning back against his chair.**

**I nodded at his assessment. "True, but I paid more attention to the details than the perps themselves. We already know that there crimes are tied into religious/satanic beliefs. So, then I questioned why they were all over the U.S.. And it's not like they committing crimes on the path of their destinations, but like specific job in one place at one time." I said, nodding to Garcia to control the projector. It was the U.S. map with dots pinning their visits with a timeline.**

**"So when I called different state police officials who reported Winchesters appearance, I questioned them. There was always a common thread. Before the Winchesters appearance in towns, there is weird or unexplainable deaths." I said, pushing my hair back from my face.**

**"Weird deaths?" Hotchner questioned.**

**I frowned. "For an example, in Hartford, Connecticut, there was five deaths that happened where victims bones were missing from the body. And I mean all of them." I explained.**

**Garcia groaned with disgust. "Sounds messy." **

**"That's the thing! The bodies were completely intact. Absolutely in pristine condition." I said, taking their expressions.**

**"That's not even medically possible." Rossi said, sitting his coffee cup down.**

**"Trust me, I know. But believe when I say when these events are abnormal and bizarre, I mean it." I said.**

**"Okay, explain the Winchester connection." J.J. urged.**

**"The other common thread is that they stop after the Winchesters leave town after a short stay. Even police officials have witness reports labelling them as heroes." I said, passing the reports around.**

**"Let me get this right, the Winchesters are hunting the unsubs." Hotchner clarified as a statement.**

**"We even go as far in saying that they are profiling." Morgan said with a scowl.**

**"Now the question is, how do we track them?" Prentiss said.**

**"We use their system against them. I researched and found six possible locations. Unexplainable deaths. No possible unsubs, along with other factors to narrow down.**

**"That 'system' is unreliable. Too broad to follow." Rossi commented, adjusting his glasses to read.**

**"With Garcia help and some modifications, I know it could work. Plus, I would like bring a consultant that have a better understanding in the supernatural aspect." I said, which lead eyes to me.**

**"We will talk about that consultant later." Hotchner said, before looking to Morgan. "Morgan, J.J., and Prentiss, I want you to do a follow-up with the police officials who filed reports. Talk to anyone that came in contact with them. Garcia, get their faces out-"**

**"How about we just add them FBI's wanted list than doing a nationwide alert. I don't want them going into hiding, because they are extremely intelligent." I suggested, but hoping they go along with the idea.**

**Hotchner nodded his head. "Okay. Garcia, add them to the list along with the fact about their car." He added. Garcia nodded her head, before leaving the room.**

**"Rossi, Reid, and I will be following the leads on these six locations. If Spencer is right, then I want undercover agents planted in those cities or towns. Everyone take a break, then go to your task." Hotchner said, before everyone file out of the room. **

**I was ready to take a seat, but turned my attentions to Morgan, who popped back in. "You coming?" Morgan asked.**

**I rubbed my eyes. "Ummm, I will be out in a minute." I said, trying to be upbeat.**

**"You don't have to act okay for us, Spencer. We don't expect you be in one piece in short amount of time." Morgan said, leaning against the door.**

**I pinched my hand, focusing on the temporary pain than the aching in my chest. "I know, but I need this. I'm angry." I said, taking a seat at the table. Morgan closed the door, then taking a seat across from me.**

**"Spencer, I would be worried if you wasn't a little bit angry." Morgan said.**

**"I mean since her death, there is little details that make me questioned Elena and I's relationship." I said, playing with my wedding band.**

**"Like what?" Morgan frowned.**

**"I found an unmarked .38 colt revolver in Elena's belongings. Elena has a clean background. There is no reason she should have an unregistered gun." I said, looking up to Morgan.**

**"I wish I can explain this to you. Give you all the answers you want, but I can't. But I can tell you Elena absolutely was devoted and in love with you. That is something you can never doubt or she would have walked away with the whole kidnapping of her, then your drug use. If you want answers to her past, you should ask her family. Don't wreck your brain with unnecessary stress." Morgan patted me on the shoulder, leaving me to my own thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena's POV**

**I groaned at Dean's unwanted concert as he sings off key to the rock song currently on. My eyes wandered to Sam to see that he was completely in the zone, reading on the current case we are suppose to be on.**

**Having enough, I reach forward and eject the tape from its mount, finally sighing at the quiet. This is one of the many things I didn't miss.**

"**What the hell? It was just getting to the good part." Dean protested, reaching for the tape in my hand. With the smack to the back of his head, I lean back out of reach, tossing the tape under his seat.**

"**How about you give everyone ears a rest, Bon Jovi!" I retorted, leaning against my seat once again. "So, where the hell are we headed, Sam? I think we tortured ourselves enough." I commented, swatting Dean's hand away.**

"**Alliance, Nebraska. Babysitter found dead, wound to the head. Name Amber Freer." Sam spoke, scrolling through his laptop.**

**My head nodded a little to the side. "I know I've been out of the game a while, but what you told me show no signs of being a supernatural case." I said, leaning up to see over his shoulder.**

"**I have to agree with pipsqueak, Sammy! We need to be focusing on how to put Lucifer back in the hotbox." Dean answered, speeding down the highway.**

**Sam sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't looked twice, but Nebraska has been showing spiked signs demonic activity. If this is a normal case, it won't take us more than a few hours to clear. We're heading through there anyway." Sam exclaimed, looking between the two of us.**

"**Do they got great pie?" Dean asked, smirking at the two of us. I rolled my eyes and Sam proceeded to give the 'bitch' face.**

**Alliance, Nebraska**

**Dean pulled into the parking lot of the county hospital, turning off the ignition to the Impala. Sam popped open the glove department, taking hold of the fake FBI ID's. "We called some of our associates to have a set ID's made for you, Elena. Until then, follow our leave." Dean exclaimed, straightening his tie.**

**I shook my head in disagree. "Officially, you are pronounced dead to the world, but if any of the government officials spot you and report back to the FBI, they can describe me. Give me the keys, so I can go shopping." I said, sliding into the driver's seat, much to Dean's distaste.**

"**Oh, no! No one touches baby!" Dean exclaimed, hugging keys close to his body. I frowned annoyed with his obsession with this damn car.**

"**John let me drive this car at the age of nine! I'm more than capable to handle it now." I sassed back, snatching the keys from his grip.**

"**DAD had too many drinks that night. 'This car' is absolutely disrespectful to this masterpiece." I chose ignored the emphasis on 'Dad' and started the car. I looked to Sam. "How did you deal all those years?" I commented, shifting to drive.**

**Sam just simply smiled, nudging Dean away towards the hospital to go to the morgue.**

Dean's POV

Sam and I enter the morgue, immediately noticing the Doctor, who in turn to face us. In sync, we pulled our badges. "Agents Page and Plant. FBI." I said, sliding ID back in my pocket.

The doctor displayed a small smile. "Gentlemen, what brings you by?" He said, laying down a file he was previously looking at.

"We are here to examine Amber Freer's body." Sam commented, looking around the office.

Confusion clouded the doctor's face. "Really? What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" I questioned, looking on with boredom.

"I emailed the autopsy this morning. You didn't read them?" The doctor questioned, turning to walk away. Sam and I followed him over to the freezers.

"We had server issues." Sam said simply, sliding on gloves as the doctor slid the metal slab out of the freezer. He slid back the the sheet down to Amber's upper shoulders.

"When the body was brought in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something." Doctor explained, reaching behind him.

"Or something." I mumbled to myself. I looked to the doctor, feeling frown lines form when I examined what the doctor retrieved.

Sam's frame leaned in, matching my expression. "Is that a -"

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." Doctor explained, looking as baffled as he sounded.

"Is that even possible?" Sam questioned.

My eyes caught her hand, seeing the bruising around her nails. I looked up in slight shock. "Wait, are you-you saying that she did this to herself?" I questioned.

The doctor nodded, not believing what he is saying. "Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure-it's possible."

My eyebrow rose. "How?"

A slight annoyance form in his tone. "Pick your acronym-OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." Doctor says.

Sam pulls the sheet away from her right hand, observing that the only nail missing was the middle finger.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case. But…" Doctor trailed off from his thoughts.

"Phantom itch?" Sam questioned.

The doctor covers Amber back up, then slid her back in the freezer. "Yup. All it takes is someone talking about an itch-or thinking about one, even- and suddenly you can't stop scratching.

Sam nodded his head, while I did a two finger salute as a farewell. "Thanks, doc." Sam said.

Not even thirty seconds later, I was itching my ear, while I caught Sam scratching under his collar.

**Sam's POV**

**Dean and I took refuge in the diner across the street, waiting for Elena show back up. We took a booth in the back for privacy, but the diner was nearly empty. I took the seat on the right, setting my laptop down. I remove my suit jacket and laid it across the seat.**

"**So, what are we thinking? Is it our crazy or Ripley's Believe It Or Not Crazy?" Dean commented, flipping through the menu.**

"**Well, I want to talk the family that Amber was babysitting for. We can decide to go from there." I said as I watched Dean. "Dean, you have to lay off on Elena." I said, waiting on him to get defensive.**

**Dean raised his head, looking over to me. "What did I do?" Dean exclaimed.**

**I sighed, rubbing my face. "You can't expect her to call John 'dad' after what happened. That bridge has burned and there is no repairing that." I explained.**

**Dean grunted, going back to the menu. "I know, but I also know that ate dad up after she disappeared, even if he didn't show it. How did you think I knew where she was? Dad stumbled upon her and her husband in Virginia." Dean countered.**

**Before I could finish my sentence, I was being shove over in my seat. Once I caught my bearings, I turn to look at the person sitting next to me. "Elena?" I questioned, looking her over.**

**She wearing a honey blonde wig that cut into a Bob with side bangs dressed in a dark gray pantsuit. "Yes, it's me. The thrift shop was quite useful." Elena said, smoothing down the wig.**

"**Blonde? Wanted to be more fun?" Dean snarked, flicking a peanut at Elena, which she successfully deflected.**

"**How original!" Elena flicked a peanut back, which landed onto Dean's eye. Who jerked wildly, which caused him to swat the tray out of oncoming waitress' hand. Elena immediately stopped laughing when she saw the waitress covered in food waist down.**

"**I'm so, so sorry. Let me help." Elena said in a panic, lurching from her seat. I sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day.**


End file.
